Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji
Uwaga! Uwaga! Jest to następne opowiadanie grupowe z grubsza jest o tym: ' '''Pieski z Psiego Patrolu wyjeżdżają na wakacje do Szkocji do przyjaciela Ryder 'a Angusa, po drodze na tydzień zatrzymują się w Londynie i jadą potem patrolowcem do Szkocji,a dokładnie do Fort- William. Po drodze spotkają wiele cudownych przygód takich jak np. pobyt nad klifami siedem sióstr, wizyta w Stonehenge, postój w nocy nad Loch Lomond. Po dojeździe na miejsce pieski spotka masa innych przygód, objadą Szkocję, oraz podczas jednej z wycieczek spotkają dwa tajemnicze pieski Celtyckiego pochodzenia. Lecz możecie dodawać swoje przygody! '' Rozdział 1 Był jeszcze wczesny ranek pieski z Psiego Patrolu, albo się budziły, lub już wstały. Razem z pieskami przyjechali ich goście. Był już 23 czerwca. Ryder i Chase patrzyli na kartkę z kalendarza i coś obmawiali. Ryder wyszedł z bazy i poszedł do kuchni i przygotował śniadanie. Gdy skończył zostawił jedzenie na stole i poszedł do bazy. Pieski się wybudziły. - (Ziew) która to godzina ?- spytała zaspana Via - 7:00 słońce .- odpowiedział Arctic kładąc się koło Viji - WSTAWAĆ ŚPIOCHY RAZ, DWA TRZY!!!!!! - powiedziała Kara która wstała. - Daj pospać ...- poprosił Matt - NIE! - powiedziała Kara krótko - WSTAWAĆ!- Kara powtórzyła - Dobra dobra ....- powiedział Drake który powstawał z łóżka - No i to rozumiem!- pochwaliła Kara pieski - Jest jedzenie?- zapytał Rubble. - No.. .raczej- odparła zmieszana Dilara. - Widziałam jak Ryder gdzieś idzie- odparła Egle. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Egle - Mm... Pycha!- powiedziała Ashira, która jadła płatki śniadaniowe. - Nom, moje ulubione!- dodała Dilara. - Mniam! - dodała Niara. - Nie ma co, są super! - odparła Delgado. - Jest fajnie no i dziś zaczynają się WAKACJE!! - krzyknęła Cloe. - Jeej! - krzyknęły szczeniaki. - Babcia, Skye pokaże mi różne z mamą triki powietrzne!- odparła dumnie Ally. - A mama powoli będzie mnie uczyć jak zostać modelką!- powiedziała Shiny. - Moja też!- dodała radośnie Scotty. - Piątka!- odparły dwie sunie. - Ja będę miał zapasy z tatą!- powiedział dumnie Hopper. - Mój tata pokaże mi triki szpiegowskie!!- powiedział Maxis dumnie. - Jej! To fajnie!- odparła Mufin. - To fajnie, ja pobawię się ze Scott 'em- powiedziała Miley. - Uu.. ok- odparł Maxis z uśmiechem. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Maxis'a. - Pieski- zaczął Ryder.- Dziś zaczynają się wakacje tak jak poprzednie chcę by były wspaniałe- dodał. Ashira wraz z Saitiną bawiły się ze szczeniakami, które bawiły się w berka. - Nie dogonisz mnie! - zaśmieszkował Scott, którego goniła Mufin będącą nieco powolniejszą od swojego braciszka. - Ale ja tak! - odparł śmiało Maxis, po czym błyskawicznie złapał Scott'a. - Hej! - odparł Scott złapany przez Maxisa. - I tak właśnie Agent Maxis złapał uciekiniera - odparł piesek. - No, no Maxis. Widzę że niedługo będziesz mieć zawód tak samo jak ma twój tata - odparła Ashira. - Zgadzam się - potwierdziła Mufin - Ohh dzięki Mufin. Hehe - odparł zauroczony piesek. - Zgadzam się wraz z wami. Będziesz w przyszłości musiał wykonać bardzo trudne zadania. - odparła Saitina. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Saitiny - Dobrze umiem mu to powiedzieć - odparła Esmeralda w swoich myślach. - Kochanie, Stefan! Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć! - zawołała suczka. -Tak Esmeralda? - spytał Stefan. - Muszę Ci powiedzieć... BĘDZIESZ TATUSIEM! - odparła żwawo Esmeralda. - Jest! NARESZCIE JAK ZAWSZE O TYM MARZYŁEM! - zawył ze szczęścia Stefan. - Bracie, czy ja dobrze słyszałam że będziesz ojcem?! No to chyba będzie oznaczało że będę ciotką! - odparła ze szczęścia Colette, po czym przytuliła się do Stefana i Esmeraldy. - No i my też - odparła Rossita, wraz z Dellicią. - No a my wujami - odparli Ruffy i Solo. - Rossita, Dellicia! Idźcie powiedzieć to mamie i tacie! - rozkazała Colette. - Nie no, a te znowu swoje - odparł Stefan. - Hej ale o czym wy tak rozmawiacie? - spytała zaciekawiona Valka. - Nie twoja sprawa piracie, bo i tak byś się wkurzyła! - warknął Stefan na Valkę. - Gadaj albo pożałujesz! - warknęła Valka. - Co się stało? - zapytała Ashira. - On nie chce mi powiedzieć czegoś o czym on rozmawia ze swoją nieco grubą żoną, ponieważ on sam twierdzi że może mnie to bardzo zdenerwować - wytłumaczyła Valka. - Valka i tak nie ładnie się pytać o to czego nikt nie chce Ci powiedzieć - odparła Mufin. - Zamknij się szczeniaku! - warknęła Valka. - Odczep się od niej! - warknął Maxis. - Ooo no proszę, kochaś się znalazł - odparła Valka. - Zostaw mojego syna! - warknął Maximus. - A może Valkę zdenerwuje rozmowa ponieważ jest o przyszłych Esmeraldy i Stefana szczeniakach? - odparła Saitina - WIĘC TO O TO CHODZI?!!!! - zdziwiła się Valka - No i masz - odparł Samax. - A masz coś do tego?! - warknął Stefan. - Nienawidzę szczeniaków! - I tak nic na to nie poradzisz! - odparł Vitto. - Właśnie, a ja zawsze będę walczył o dobro swoich przyszłych dzieci! - warknął Stefan po czym rzucił się na Valkę i zaczęła się pomiędzy nimi walka. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Stefana. Flurr stała na lotnisku blisko terminalu wraz z Play 'em, Mickey ' im i Janny 'm. - UGH! Ile jeszcze mają zamiaru Nas trzymać!!?- warknęła Flurr. - Nie wiem!- dodał poddenerwowany Mickey. - Chyba ruszyło! Zaraz wyjdziemy z tego lotniska!- odparła wesoło Flurr. Chwilę potem wyszli z lotniska. - Mm.. powietrze!- powiedział Janny. - Dobra, lepiej złapmy Taxi i pojedźmy do bazy.- powiedziała przywódczyni grupy Chwilę potem jakby na zawołanie podjechała taksówka i pieski odjechały. Pół godziny później... - Jesteśmy! - krzyknęła Flurr. - O nie... Psst.. West tam chyba jest bójka! - szepnął Janny. - Oh nie! - szepnęła sunia. - Ile płacimy?- zapytał Mickey. - 14 dolarów- odparł taksówkarz. Po czym Mickey mu zapłacił i pieski szybko zabierając bagaże wybiegły. - STOP! - krzyknęła zmartwiona West.-Cześć.- uśmiechnęła się do drużyny. - Co jest?- zapytała Flurr podbiegając do Kate. - Stefan zaczął bójkę z Valką. -powiedziała zmartwiona Kate. - Ha! I więcej mi nie podskakuj! - odparła triumfalnie Valka. - Z miłą chęcią! - odparł chłodno Stefan. - Stefan, nie warto było.-odparła przytulając męża Esmeralda. -Ale, ona Cię i nasze dzieci obraziła!- zaczął Stefan. - Każdy może lubić to co chce- odpowiedziała mądrze Esmeralda. - Widzisz!! Twoja żonka ma rację! - dodała Valka. - Taa- warknął Stefan. - Jesteśmy!- krzyknęła Flurr. -Auć.- syknęła West na którym runął Hutch, po czym wstał i coś mruknął pod nosem. - WEST!??- krzyknął East, po czym pobiegł w stronę suczki. - Hej..- odparła rumieniąc się West.-Jestem cała.- dodała. - Jesteście!! - odparł Psi Patrol. - Chodźcie coś zjeść pewnie umieracie z głodu!- odparła Dilara. - Nom- dodała Flurr. Po śniadaniu. - Pieski! Zbiórka w jadalni! - powiedział Ryder. - RYDER WZYWA!! - krzyknęły pieski. - UWAGA!! - krzyknął Marshall, który potknął się o Max'a. - HAH! Królowie wejścia! - zaśmiała się Savannah. - Pieski, otóż, zaczęły się wakacje i chciałbym, aby by tak samo świetne jak poprzednie- powiedział Ryder. - To gdzie lecimy?- zapytała Coral. - No właśnie- dodał Kaito. - Hmm. Może do Hiszpanii?- zaproponowała Aurora. - Nie wiem- odparł Ryder. - To może na Grenlandię?- zaproponowała Athena. Nagle drzwi do bazy się rozsuwają i wbiega zdyszana ekipa Bayern 'u. - Sorki za spóźnienie! - odparła dysząc Hela. - Jest ok.- dodał z uśmiechem Ryder. Nagle do bazy wchodzą żwawo Lynx ze Storm. - Wybacz.- odparły dwie sunie. - Spoko- dodał Ryder. - Otóż, wieczorem, ogłaszam zebranie, gdzie uzgodnimy szczegóły!- powiedział Ryder. - TAK JEST! - odparły pieski. - Ok, to może Madera?- zaproponowała Sunset. - Ale, siora Ty to proponowałaś już wcześniej!- warknęła Amy. - Spokój dziewczyny! - krzyknęli Malcolm i Clif. - Sorki- odparły suczki. - Hm... WIEM! - krzyknęła Kiltt. - Gdzie?- zapytała zaskoczona Englee. - Do Szkocji!- odparła Kiltt. - Świetny pomysł najdroższa!- powiedział całując i tuląc Kiltt Germae. - Lecimy moim prywatnym samolotem?- zapytał Gray. - TAAK! - krzyknęły uradowane pieski. - Ale, na ile?- zapytała Hope. - Miesiąc! - krzyknął Viggo. - Co Wy na to?- zapytał. - Hmm. EXTRA! - odparł Diego. - Jej, a może odwiedzicie na tydzień, przed wyjazdem Londyn? He, he- zaproponowała Englee. - UU! TAK! CHĘTNIE! - odparła Dellicia. - Dobrze, czyli mamy transport, czas..- zaczęła wyliczać Delilah. - Ale, co z przenocowaniem?- zapytała Lady. - No właśnie. - odparł Kaiden, który tulił Tiger Belle. - To oczywiste, że chyba to będzie hotel!- powiedziała Kasumi. - Skąd wiesz?- zapytała Oliana. - BO WIEM!! - warknęła Kasumi. - Zostaw ją! - warknął Alex. - WRR. WARA OD KASUMI! - odwarknął Victor. - STOP!! - wrzasnął Chase. - Sory, ale musiałem!- odparł Alex. - WŁAŚNIE! - dodał Victor. - Może u mojego przyjaciela Angus' a, który mieszka w Fort- William.- powiedział Ryder. - UU! OK! - odparły pieski. - Uwaga! Chciałbym coś ogłosić dla tych którzy jeszcze nie wiedzą o tej sprawie! - odparł Vitto. - Chciałbym wam powiedzieć że moja synowa będzie mieć dzieci! - odparł Cirneco dell'Etna. - Juhu to super! - odparła Ashira. - Super! Jednak będziemy mieć kuzynów! - odparła szczęśliwa BeautyBelle. - A ja natomiast będę wujem! - odparł Solo, który przytulił się z Rossitą. Wszystkie pieski się cieszyły. - Taaa. Super.. Jej. Pfff!!- burknęła Athena. - O jejku.. Jak się się ... nie cieszę!- warknęła Tetradi. - Rozumiem Ciebie!-dodała Valka. - Ej no weź siostra! Nie cieszy cię to że będziesz ciocią? - spytał Solo. - Ani trochę! Wiesz jakie to męczące mieć szczeniaki?! - odparła Athena - Ale my sami byliśmy szczeniakami! Nie pamiętasz? - spytał Solo. - Ej siostra... A pamiętasz naszą zabawę? - spytał pies. - No pewnie! Prowadź kapitanie! - odparła suczka, która zaczęła się bawić wraz ze swoim starszym bratem. - Ohh teraz są jak typowe rodzeństwo - odparła Dellicia. - Racja! - odparł Stefan. Lecz pieski podsłuchiwała Ariana. - Hmm... No to nieźle! Idę mamie powiedzieć że Psi patrol wyrusza na wakacje do Szkocji! - odparła suczka, po czym od razu poleciała zawiadomić swoją mamę. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Stefan' a Dilara, Patty, Niara, West, Via, Athena, Victoria, Briana i Annie siedziały na dworze . - Duszno - stwierdziła Niara. Patty wywiesiła język z ciepła. - Nooo- potwierdziły dziewczyny oprócz West. - Serio! To upał !? U mnie w domu dochodziło do 50 stopni ! A tu zaledwie 34 !- powiedziała West - Serio? - zdziwiły się dziewczyny . - No ba! - powiedziała West. - A poczekaj ...- powiedziała Annie i podniosła łapę Flurr. - Oki i teraz wiej!- powiedziała Annie -Co ..?? Aaaaaaaaaaa!!! - powiedziała i zaczęła wiać wiatrem chłodząc dziewczyny. - Uuu... Dużo lepiej!- westchnęła Athena. - ANNIE!- warknęła Flurr. - Co!?- odparła Annie. - Annie, wiesz, niby fajno, że chciałaś nas ochłodzić, ale jednak to moc. - powiedziała Victoria. - Ugh! Ok!- burknęła Annie. - Dzięki! - odparła West. - Nie ma sprawy! - dodała Victoria. - No, problemo! - odparła z żartem Dilara. - Heh! - zaśmiała się Niara. Chwilę potem wszystkie suczki się śmiały. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Niary. - Ardo, najdroższy. Masz pomysł, gdzie za rok pojechać?- zapytała Tomira. - Hmm.. Może pokażmy im nasze regiony, najdroższa!- odparł Ardo, po czym pocałował Tomirę. - Chodź, pomogę Egle w robieniu ziół. Chodź! - zachęciła Tomira. - Z Tobą to zawsze! - odparł Kugsha. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Arda. - Ok, chodźmy na spacer i weźmy dziewczyny!- powiedział Gray. - Ok! - odparł Dylan. - Spoko!- odparł Sage. - Pasi mi to! - dodał Eco. - Pójdę z Wami! - powiedział Maximus. - Ja też! - dodał Victor. - Ja też pójdę! - powiedział Harry. - Hej! - odparli Ardo z Tomirą. - UWAGA!! - krzyknął Marshall, po czym potknął się o latawiec i wpadł na Egle. - Sorki - odparł Marshall - Nic się nie stało - zachichotała Egle * Zmiana sceny odznaka Egle Sweetie idzie po sali tronowej. - Mamo! Wiesz czego się dowiedziałam? - odparła Ariana. - Oh Ariana. Czyli że jednak masz coś dla mnie - odparła Sweetie. - Pewnie! Właśnie podsłuchiwałam pieski i zobaczyłam że będą wyjeżdżać do Szkocji. - A coś jeszcze? - spytała Sweetie. - Usłyszałam też że Maximus ma nauczyć swojego synka trików szpiegowskich by zostać agentem Psiego patrolu - dodała Ariana. - Bardzo dobrze. To wysłuchaj mnie uważnie. Ty porwiesz Mufin, a jeśli Maxis zauważy że młoda suczka zostaje porwana, to jego też porwiemy. A na końcu przyjdzie cały Psi patrol i będzie z nim koniec! - odparła suczka rasy szpic. - Niezły pomysł - odparła Ariana, która chwile później zaśmiała się ze swoją mamą. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy - Dobrze Maxis. Tutaj znajduje się miejsce szkoleniowe na prawdziwego agenta - odparł Maximus. - WOW! Jakie wielkie - odparł podekscytowany Maxis. - I to jeszcze jak! - odparł gerberian shepsky. - Dobrze to teraz pokaże Ci triki szpiegowskie - dodał, który szybko przebiegł arenę treningową i to bezbłędnie. -WOOW! - szepnął Maxis. - Teraz Twój ruch synu!- odparł z uśmiechem Maximus. - OK! - odparł szczeniak. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Maximusa. - Jesteśmy!- szepnęła Sweetie. -Dobrze, czyli ja odwracam ich uwagę, a Ty porywasz Mufin?- zapytała Ariana. - Właśnie, tak. -odparła Sweetie. - Juhhu! Pieski zobaczcie zabieram komunikator! - krzyknęła Ariana. - WRR! Wynocha stąd! - warknął Kaiden. - Coś mi tu nie gra....- mruknęła Delgado. - Psst... Dziewczyny, coś mi tu nie gra!- powiedziała cicho Delgado. - W sensie?- zapytała Sabra. - W sensie, że myślę, że ona oszukuje, by odwrócić naszą uwagę.- dodała. - Ma rację!- przytaknęły Niara, West, Dilara, Ashira, Missouri, Storm, Tetradi, Killer, Thunder, Kara, Vitani, Chaaya, Nagle rozległ się pisk... - MÓWIŁAM!! - krzyknęła Delgado, po czym po chwili dzięki super szybkości znalazła się przy Sweetie niosącą Mufin. - TY....- warknęła Delgado. - Co jest... Sweetie! - warknęła West. - Mufin? MUFIN! NIE POZWOLĘ CI ODEJŚĆ! - odparł Maxis który błyskawicznie pobiegł ratować Mufin. - Oh nie! Maxis! - odparła zmartwiona Colette. - Maxis, błagam Cię! Zostaw to nam! - błagała Colette. - Przepraszam mamo! Ale są rzeczy ważniejsze! - odparł Maxis, który porywczo rzucił się na Sweetie, po czym suczka rzuciła Mufin. - RATUNKU! - zawołała zmartwiona Mufin. - MUFIN! URATUJĘ CIĘ! - krzyknął Maxis, po czym szybko złapał Mufin. Gdy mieli wpaść do morza, błyskawicznie złapała ich Ariana i zabrała do siebie. - HAHAHAHA! Teraz idziecie ze mną! - odparła suczka. - NIEEEEEEE! - krzyknęły Victoria i Colette. - Maxis? Czemu ty to zrobiłeś? Przecież twoja mama bardzo się o ciebie boi - zapytała Mufin. - Spokojnie. Na pewno coś zaradzimy na to! Wierzę w to! Poza tym jeszcze jej zostały Shiny i BeautyBelle - odparł dzielnie Maxis. - Ale ty też jesteś jej dzieckiem. I ty się nie boisz bez swoich rodziców? - dodała Mufin. - Wiem że są ważniejsze od mojej rodziny. A jedynym strachem jest dla mnie to gdy dzieje Ci się krzywda - odparł Maxis. - Bardzo chcę wrócić to mamy i taty! - płakała Mufin, która przytuliła się do Maxis'a. Piesek się zarumienił. - Biednie sceniacki, chyba nikt ich już nie ulatuje! - powiedziała niby ze współczuciem Ariana, po czym zmierzwiła łapą futro na głowie Mufin. - Ugh.. - Zostaw ją! - warknął Maxis. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Ariany. - Amy! Polecisz ich uratować?- zapytały Colette i Victoria. - Pewnie! Raz, dwa gotowa do lotu na 102! Sama bym to zrobiła, gdyby to były moje szczeniaki!- odparła Amy. - Uważaj, kochanie!- powiedział Clif, który przytulił się do Amy. - Spokojnie - Ja też pomogę wraz z Gray'em, Ashirą, Solo, Rossitą , Kingiem, Kaiden 'em i Victor 'em. - odparł Maximus. - Obiecaj mi że będziesz uważać na siebie - odparła zrozpaczona Colette. - Rossita, dlaczego ty musisz lecieć? - spytała Dellicia. - Spokojnie, ja znam różne triki wojskowe których nauczyli mnie Solo, Hutch i Athena - wytłumaczyła Rossita. Wybrane pieski poleciały na misję. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Maximusa Tymczasem w Zamku w Barkingburgu. - No proszę, proszę. Kogo my tu mamy... - odparła Sweetie. - No... Widzę nawet że szybciej ode mnie wróciłaś mamo! - odparła zadowolona Ariana. - Dzięki - To co z nimi robimy? Wrzucamy do celi? - zaciekawiła się Ariana. - Wiesz co? Widzę że Maxis niedługo będzie agentem 003, więc mam lepszy pomysł - odparła Sweetie. - Gdzie idziemy? - spytała Mufin. - Zaraz się przekonacie! - odparła Sweetie, po czym otworzyła drzwi przez którymi okazał się znajdować podziemny labirynt i wrzuciła do niego pieski, oraz zamknęła wejście do labiryntu. - Wypuśćcie nas! - warknął Maxis. - Maxis... ty miałeś szkolenie, tak? - spytała Mufin. - Oczywiście... musimy tylko znaleźć drogę do wyjścia i chyba to będzie w tą stronę! - odparł Maxis. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy Rozdział 2 - Tędy!- szepnęła Amy. - Ok!- odparły pieski. Ekran dzieli się na trzy części. - Ruf, Ruf gogle! - krzyknęli Kaiden, Victor i Maximus. - Musimy ich szybko znaleźć, bo wieczorem uzgadniamy sprawy w kwestii wyjazdu!- powiedziała Rossita. - Spokojnie, jesteśmy Psim Patrolem! - odparła Ashira. -Damy radę!-powiedziała Thunder która ruszyła za chłopakami. - Dobrze na hasło ,,ratunek" Gray wyrzucasz rakiety z gazem usypiającym. - powiedziała Thunder. - Się robi. Pieski szybko wbiegły do sali tronowej. - Ratunek.- szepnęła Thunder. - Ruf ruf gaz usypiający! - powiedział Gray, po czym z pieskami szybko włożyli maski gazowe. Chwilę potem Sweetie z Arianą, które grały w szachy zasnęły. - Gdzie oni mogą być?- zapytał samego siebie King. - Ruf ruf gogle! Acha! Rozpoznaj ślady! - powiedział Kaiden.- TAK TO ONI! - krzyknął piesek. - Czyli muszą być za tymi drzwiami! - powiedziała Ashira. Po czym lwica otworzyła drzwi. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry. - Ja chcę do mamy i taty..- powiedziała skomląc Mufin. - Spokojnie.. Ugh! Tata kiedyś mi pokazał jak on to robi, a teraz nie pamiętam! - odparł rozgoryczony piesek. Nagle spod warg Maxis 'a wyszczerzyły się kiełki i rozległ się warkot. - Ktoś tu jest... * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy. - O nie lasery! - warknął King. - Aha! - powiedział Solo, po czym przeczołgał się pod laserami. Zaraz w jego ślady poszli Thunder, Rossita, Amy, Ashira, Kaiden, Maximus, Victor i Gray. Chwilę potem.. - Uff! W końcu! - powiedziała Ashira. - Nie złe ruchy Rossi, może powinnaś zaciągnąć się do wojska. - powiedziała z uznaniem Amy. - Och! Dziękuje, ale... nie dzięki. - odparła sunia. Nagle zza kamiennej ściany rozległ się warkot. - Są tu!- szepnęły pieski, po czym puściły się biegiem. - Boję się!- powiedziała Mufin, zbliżając się do Maxis'a. Nagle dwa potężne ciała powaliły ich! Na początku byli zdezorientowani, ale zaraz do ich nosków dobiegł ciepły i jakże znajomy zapach. - TATUŚ!! - krzyknęła Mufin, którą ściskał Gray. - TATULEK! - krzyknął Maxis w objęciach Maximusa. - Lepiej już chodźmy. - zaproponowała Amy. - Dobrze.- powiedzieli Maximus, Maxis, Gray i Mufin. Zaraz ojcowie wzięli dzieci w ząbki i wybiegli z zamku wraz z przyjaciółmi i wsiedli do myśliwca Amy. A dla Sweetie i Ariany czekała nie miła niespodzianka. - Mmm. mamo?- zapytała sennie Ariana. - Tak?- odparła sennie Sweetie. - Co się stało? - zapytała matkę córka. - Nie wiem..- odparła, ale zaraz jakby w jej głowie zapaliła się lampka i pobiegła do drzwi. - O NIE!! PSI PATROL!! NIE CIERPIĘ ICH!! - krzyknęła wściekła Sweetie. - O, nie..- szepnęła Ariana. - Zabrali szczeniaki! No nic.. Musimy czekać na następną okazje.. - Czyli kiedy mamuś?- zapytała ją córka. - Na razie w ogóle damy im spokój! UGH! - odparła niepocieszona Sweetie i poczłapała do salonu. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Sweetie. - Są?- zapytała niespokojnie Victoria. - Właśnie!- dodała zaniepokojona Colette. - Nie, jeszcze ich nie widzę.- odparła patrząc się przez lornetkę Chaaya. - Są?- zapytały suczki. - Ni-- TAK SĄ!! - krzyknęła zadowolona Chaaya. Chwilę później szybki myśliwiec wylądował. - MOJE SKARBY!! - krzyknęły Colette i Victoria tuląc się do mężów i dzieci. Po czym Gray z Victorią i Maximus z Colette się pocałowali. - AMY! - krzyknął tuląc ją Clif. - Hej..- odparła ciepło sunia. - THUNDER! - krzyknął Smav całując ją. - KASUMI! - krzyknął Victor tuląc Kasumi. - KAIDEN! - TIGER BELLE! Krzyknęły pieski, po czym pocałowali się. - Hej Ashira! - Oh. Hej Bites. - Jesteście! - powiedziała Niara. - Martwiliśmy się o Was! - powiedziała Miley tuląc Mufin. - Dobrze, że jesteś braciszku! - odparły Shiny i BeautyBelle tuląc brata. - Jesteście! Nie długo zebranie! - odparła Dilara. - Pieski jesteście! - powiedział wybiegając z bazy Ryder. - No, to coś poróbmy bo nie długo zebranie!- powiedziała Dellicia. - Jakie zebranie? - spytał Maxis. - Przekonasz się niedługo. No ale teraz musimy pogadać! - odparła Colette. Tymczasem w pokoju hotelowym. - Maxis, czy wiesz jaki byłeś bardzo nieodpowiedzialny?! - krzyknęła Colette. - Tak wiem... - odparł smutny Maxis. - Dlatego MASZ SZLABAN na tydzień! - odparła suczka. - Przepraszam mamo.... Nagle ktoś pukał do drzwi. - Kto śmie przerywać naszą konwersację? - narzekała Colette. - Przepraszam że przeszkadzam, ale chcieliśmy o coś podziękować - odparł Gray. - Oh, witaj Gray - przywitała się suczka. - Maxis, właśnie chcielibyśmy Ci podziękować za pilnowanie Mufin gdy byliście sami w labiryncie - wyjaśnił Gray. - Naprawdę? - spytał Maxis. - No. Nie dałabym sobie rady bez ciebie. Bardzo dobrze znałeś drogę wyjścia i byłeś bardzo pomocny - odparła Mufin. - WOW! Dzięki - odparł zawstydzony Maxis. - UUUUUU - odparły Shiny i BeautyBelle. - Ughhh... I znowu to samo - odparł przygnębiony Maxis. - No cóż... Nie będziemy przeszkadzać więc żegnam - odparł Gray, po czym poszedł wraz z Mufin. - OK... Może i byłeś bardzo pomocny... ALE I TAK MASZ SZLABAN! - powtórzyła Colette. - Oh Colette. Czy nie widzisz jaki dzielny był Maxis? - spytała spokojnie Lady. - Ale on mógł narazić się na niebezpieczeństwo! - odparła Colette. - Ty też to robiłaś. I czy kiedykolwiek dałam Ci szlaban? - dodała Lady. Wtem Colette pojawiły się w głowie wspomnienia, po czym zmieniła decyzję. - No jasne! Dobrze... Będziesz mieć szlaban na jeden dzień - odparła nadal oburzona Colette. - Colette - powiedziała nieco zdenerwowana Lady. - Albo wiesz co? Kara odwołana! - odparła Colette. - JEEEEJ! - odparł Maxis, po czym przytulił się z Colette. Nagle drzwi otworzył Solo. - Bardzo przepraszam że przerywam, ale jest już zebranie. Podobno jeden szczeniak trzeciego pokolenia ma dołączyć do Psiego patrolu - dodał Solo, który spojrzał szczęśliwie na Maxis'a. - Zebranie?! Szybko dzieci, idziemy! - krzyknęła Colette, po czym pobiegła wraz ze swoją rodziną na zebranie. W bazie Psiego Patrolu... - Jesteśmy tu pieski by ogłosić dwie ważne sprawy!- zaczął Ryder. - Pierwsza to jest taka, że będziemy mieli nowego członka w Psim Patrolu.- dodał. Maximus z Colette czule się na siebie popatrzyli, a potem z dumą na Maxis'a, tak samo zrobili Solo z Rossitą, Ruffy z Dellicią, Stefan z Esmeraldą i Vitto z Lady. - Za jego szybkie postępy w nauce i za wielką odwagę, podczas porwania Mufin.. Maxis! Będzie nowym członkiem Psiego Patrolu! - krzyknął Ryder. - Auuu!- zawyły radośnie pieski. - ROAR! - zaryczeli Bites i Ashira. - Juhuu! Jestem z Ciebie dumna! - powiedziała Mufin, po czym pocałowała go w policzek. - Aw.. Dzięki!- odparł zawstydzony Maxis. Po czym do obroży Ryder przypiął mu odznakę, zachodzące słońce i jego promienie wpadało na parter w bazie. - Jestem taki jak tata..- odparł zachwycony Maxis. - Nadal będę udoskonalał Twoje synu szkolenie.- odparł pękając z dumy Maximus. - Mój mały agent! - powiedziała ze łzami szczęścia w oczach Colette. - Przepraszam, że się zezłościłam,, ale strasznie się o Ciebie bałam! - szepnęła synowi w ucho Colette. - Brawo! - krzyknęli Hopper i Ally. - Świetna robota! - krzyknęli Mufin, Scotty, Scott i Miley. - Jej! - dodał Lucky. - Gratki! - dodali Fuergo, Junio i Rambo. - Jesteśmy z Ciebie dumne braciszku! - powiedziały Shiny i BeautyBelle. - Jej! Brawo! - odparła Holly. - Ślicznie! Gratulujemy! - pozwiedzały Kundzia i Elżbietka. - A teraz, sprawa wyjazdu! - oznajmił Ryder.- Lecimy pojutrze rano, zatem się spakujecie. Koniec zebrania. Nastał poranek . Bumblebee i Amalis spali koło siebie . Obok nich leżeli Johnboy i Sabra - Pstt.... Bee! - szepną Johnboy - No! - odpowiedział - Ty też tak się martwisz o swoją - zapytał - No morze tak trochę - odpowiedział i spojrzał na Amalis. - A wiesz że trzeba je ostro pilnować!- dodał Bumblebee. - Hah! Racja..- szepnął Johnboy, po czym przytulił się do Sabry. Bumblebee zrobił to samo. Nagle zobaczyli jak Rubble idzie w stronę automatu z chrupkami. - Rubble, co Ty robisz?!- zapytał zdenerwowany Bumblebee. - HĘ??!!- zaczął Rubble, ale nie zdążył dokończyć bo wpadł na automat i zbudził wszystkie pieski. - Rubble?- zapytała Cleo. - Ups... Przepraszam pieski...- powiedział ze skruchą Rubble. - Naprawdę? Musiałeś?!- zapytała zła na pieska Delgado. - No właśnie!- przytaknęły Killer, Valka, Vitani i Tetradi oraz Missouri. - Oj... Dziewczyny dajcie mu spokój! - powiedziała Rosa. - Pff... Niech Ci będzie... - odpowiedziała Missouri - Ok - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Rosa. - Lepiej zacznijmy się pakować.- powiedział Killen. - Ok.- odparły pieski. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Killen 'a. - Ech.. To będą wspaniałe wakacje! - westchnęła Savannah. - Na pewno, bo będę mógł być z Tobą, kochana!- odparł czule Kaito. - Wszystko gotowe?- zapytała Zack, wchodząc do pokoju po środku bazy, który jest obok szatni na misje. - Emm! Tak! - odparła wesoło Savannah. - No i fajno! - odparł wesoło piesek- A Ty? Pomogłeś jej chociaż?!!- dodał zmieniając ton na ostry i chłodny. - Tak! Czemu miałbym mojej najdroższej nie pomóc?- zapytał zirytowany Kaito. - Ugh... Nie ważne! - odparł wymijająco Zack i wyszedł. - E.. Ok!- odparł mierząc swego przyszłego szwagra wzrokiem Kaito. - Nie przejmuj się nim kochanie.. On zawsze jest taki.- dodała Savannah. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Savvy. - Nie mogę się już ich doczekać!- krzyknęła radośnie Scotty. - Noo. ja też! - odparła Kundzia. - Będzie fajnie!- dodała Sassie. - A w ogóle to czemu musimy dzień czekać.- jęknęła niezadowolona Beeck. - Właśnie! - dodała Ally. - Widocznie po tej akcji Ryder chciał byśmy odpoczęli. - powiedziała Miley. - Możliwe.- dodała Shiny. - A tak po za tym ciekawe jak będą wyglądały dzieci naszej cioci!?- powiedział entuzjastycznie Maxis. - Na pewno będą słodkie..- odparła rozmarzając się Mufin. - Nie mogę się doczekać, jak urosną i będziemy mogli się z nimi bawić!- dodała Holly. - Ale Holly ledwo co się o nich dowiedzieliśmy. - dodała ze śmiechem Elżbieta. - Wiem... Ale i tak się nie mogę doczekać!- dodała wesoło suczka. - To może się spakujmy?- zapytał Rambo. - Ok- odparła Ally. - Dobrze - odparła Mufin. - Szłaś się pakować młoda damo, co nie? - spytał Maxis, który przyniósł walizkę Mufin z jej rzeczami. - WOW! Ty na prawdę wiesz o moich rzeczach - odparła Mufin. - No bo Agent bardzo dobrze pamięta - odparł piesek. - Chyba zapamiętuje - zaśmiała się Shiny. - Uhh... - Dzieci spokojnie! Przecież będziecie się uczyć ortografii - odparła Dellicia. - Tak wiemy, ciociu - odparła Shiny. - Bardzo się cieszę - odparła Dellicia. - Ej, my idziemy po zioła do lasu! Idziesz z nami?- zapytała Tomira. - No? Idziesz z nami?- zapytała Cleo. - Em...- zaczęła Dellicia. - Prosimy!- dodała Milena błagalnie. - Właśnie!! - dodała Egle. - Nom.. Plis!!- dodała Slavia. - No dobra!- dodała pogodnie Dellicia. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Dellici. Suczki wychodzą z bazy i idą do lasu. Po godzinie wędrówki są głęboko w lesie. Początek muzyki: Slavic music Seredina Zimy Od razu sunie poszły. Tomirze, Cleo, Egle, Slavii i Milenie las przypominał ich słowiańskie lasy, po których chodziły w dzieciństwie. Dellicia też była zachwycona. Tomira lekko pochyliła się i delikatnie łapką wzięła potrzebne zioło. Wstała obróciła się i zamknęła jej piękne ciemno- złote oczy!Wsłuchała się w cichy szmer wody, wiatru i śpiewu ptaków. Lecz znowu zaraz je otworzyła i poszła niczym rusałka dalej. Tymczasem Cleo też niczym rusałka chodziła i zrywała potrzebne zioła. Nagle... przystanęła, ponieważ zauważyła cudny kwiat jaki z Tomirą mogły tylko spotkać u siebie w domu...... Do ślicznych oczu suczki napłynęły łzy i postanowiła zerwać go, a potem pokazać najlepszej przyjaciółce. Egle to samo wykonywała to zrywała jagody, to jakieś potrzebne zioła, wykonywała to w wielkim skupieniu i zarazem harmonii. Slavia też niczym rusałeczka chodziła i zrywała zioła, czuła się świetnie... Jej też śliczne oczy były pełne blasku radości! Zrywała delikatnie zioła i zarazem z ogromną radością. Milena też poruszała się jak rusałka tylko, że poszła bardziej nad rzekę gdzie latały ważki. Zadowolona sunia oglądała małe stworzonka fruwające nad czystą i bystrą rzeką. Po czym pochyliła się i zerwała zioło. Jej cudne turkusowe oczy biły blaskiem radości. Dellicia mimo wielu niepewności zrywała zioła i robiła to dobrze.. W końcu po godzinie spotkały się nad średniej szerokości, czystą i wartką rzeką. Słowiańskie serca słowiańskich suczek przepełnione były radością. Nawet Dellicia była zadowolona. W tle było słychać delikatny szum rzeczki, śpiew ptaków. A do ich nosów docierał zapach letniego lasu i rzeki. - I jak?- zapytała Tomira Dellicię. - Było świetnie!- odparła Dellicia. Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki: Slavic Music Slava Moy Brat - Tomira...- zaczęła Cleo. - Tak?- zapytała Tomira. - Spójrz.. - powiedziała sunia po czym wysunęła kwiatek. Oczy Tomiry zalśniły! Wiele wspomnień jej zaczęło pędzić po głowie. To był ten sam kwiatek, z których mają wraz z Cleo wianki na głowie. - Nie możliwe..- dodała pogodnie suczka rasy Wilczak Saarloosa. - A jednak.- odparła jej przyjaciółka. - Możemy jeszcze tu chwilę zostać?- zapytała wpatrzona w rzekę Milena. - Pewnie. - odparły suczki. Zaraz na polankę wbiegła Samira. - Sami?!- zapytała zdziwiona Milena. - Tak... Sorki, ale Ryder, poprosił mnie o pomoc na górze i to za długo potrwało oraz zapomniałam totalnie o zbieraniu ziół.. I jeszcze chwilę zrywałam zioła, dlatego się spóźniłam..- wysapała Samira. - Nie no spoko. - odparła Dellicia. - Nie musiałaś. - dodała przyjaźnie Egle. - No co Ty?! To byłoby nie fair! - zaprotestowała Samira. - Jak uważasz.- dodała Tomira. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Tomiry. - Prawie gotowe. - powiedziała Victoria. - Pomóc Ci najdroższa?- zapytał Gray wchodząc do pokoju po środku bazy. - Oczywiście. - dodała czule suczka, po czym go pocałowała. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray 'a. Szasta krzątała się na dole, by wziąć rzeczy. - Hej Szasta!- odparł bardzo ciepło i czule Vestern. - O! Hej kowboju!- zażartowała suczka. - I jak tam? Pakujecie się? - spytała z podnieceniem Ashira. - Ashira?! - odparły pieski. - Po prostu chciałam sprawdzić co tam u was - wytłumaczyła lwica. - Ale no cóż... jak chcecie to nie będę wam przeszkadzać! - dodała Ashira, po czym odeszła. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry - Jestem dobry we flirtowaniu z Mufin, zaufaj mi sis! - odparł Riverdale do Rainbow - OK... - odparła znudzona Rainbow, po czym jej brat podszedł do Mufin. - Witaj Mufin! - przywitał się piesek. - O! Cześć Riverdale, co tam porabiasz? - spytała Mufin - Właśnie się przechadzałem po Psim patrolu i jak widzisz natrafiłem na ciebie... Patrz, samolot! - odpowiedział Riverdale. - Gdzie?! - Dobrze, popchnij mnie! - szepnął Riverdale do Rainbow. - Jak sobie życzysz.... - odparła Rainbow i popchnęła River'a do Mufin. - Ałć! - odparła Mufin. - O matko! Bardzo Cię przepraszam, to było niechcący... - dodał - Wybaczam Ci, ale czy mógłbyś zejść ze mnie? - spytała Mufin. - Dobrze, ale niestety noga mi się przyczepiła do trawy - kłamał piesek. - Mówię "zejdź ze mnie!" - dodała nieco zirytowana suczka. - ZŁAŹ Z NIEJ! - krzyknął Maxis, po czym rzucił się na Riverdale'a, po czym wygrał Maxis. - Przyczepiła Cię trawa, co? - odparł Maxis, powalając Riverdale'a. - A ja Ci mówiłam że nie poderwiesz Mufin - odparła Rainbow. - RAINBOW! - warknął River. - Odczep się od niej! - wtrącił się Rumber. - Zamknij się! To moja młodsza siostra i ja mogę jej rozkazywać! - warknął Riverdale. - DZIECI! JUŻ IDZIEMY! - krzyknęła Mishka - MAMO, TATO! Riverdale mi znowu rozkazuje! - poskarżyła się Rainbow. - RIVERDALE! CZY TO PRAWDA?! - spytał wściekle King. - CO?! - zdziwił się Riverdale, po czym zrzucił z siebie Maxisa. - Maxis? Wszystko dobrze? - spytała Mufin. - Tak... wszystko w porządku - odparł Maxis, który szybko wstał z Ziemi. - Sam słyszałeś! - dodał Rainstorm, który tak samo był zły. - Chyba Ci coś mówiłem, synu... - odparł King. - Tak wiem... Przepraszam - odparł sarkastycznie piesek. - Nie mamy czasu na rozmowy! Będziemy już lecieć - dodała Mishka. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Mishki - Witajcie pieski! Chciałbym ogłosić że będziemy lecieć do Szkocji - odparł Ryder. - JEEEEEEEEJ!!!! - krzyknął prawie cały Psi patrol. - Tym razem polecimy samolotem wynajętym przez Lady i Vitta - dodał chłopiec, po czym pieski weszły do samolotu. - WOW! Jak tu pięknie - odparły pieski. - Witajcie wszyscy! Mówi do was Rossita, wasza dzisiejsza sterwardessa - odparła przez mikrofon Rossita. - Witam was na naszym pokładzie. Opowiem wam dzisiaj o samolocie zanim wystartujemy. - Samolot będzie prowadził Maximus, przez to że Colette by się bała tego gdyby Solo prowadził samolot - odparła żartobliwie suczka. - Heh... moja krew - odparł Hutch. - Hahahahahahaha - zaśmiały się pieski. - HEJ! - krzyknął nieco obrażony Solo. - Bardzo przepraszam Cię Solo, ale tu Colette decyduje - przeprosiła Rossita. - A o wyglądzie samolotu powiem już teraz. - Zatem macie tutaj wiele pokoi jednorodzinnych, łazienka ma dużo kabin i jest bardzo dobrze sprawdzona. Jest także kuchnia, w której gotuje mój tatuś: Vitto i oczywiście mój braciszek: Stefan. Jest także apteczna i wszystko w razie nagłego wypadku. - odparła stewardessa. - Ale teraz prosimy zapiąć pasy i siedzieć na fotelach. Podczas lotu samolot będzie sterowany autopilotem - wtrąciła się Colette. - I życzymy miłej podróży! - odparła Shiny. - Tobie nawzajem, Shiny - odparł Rainstorm. - Uuuuuu - strącił się Riverdale, którego Rainbow uderzyła w policzek. Samolot wystartował. Rozdział 3 - Ale on nie jest ponaddźwiękowy czy świetlny?- zapytał Hutch. - Nie, raczej... Zapytam Lady. - odparł Solo. - Lady!! Czy ten samolot jest ponad świetlny lub ponaddźwiękowy?!- zapytał Solo. - Tak, a co?- odparła ciepło Lady. - Nic, nic. - dodała z uśmiechem pod nosem Solo. - O, nie... Nie, nie, nie! Ja wysiadam!! - odparł panikując Hutch. - Spokojnie dziadku! To tylko zwykły żart! - odparła Rashta. - Coooooooo?! - spytał Hutch. - Hahahahahahahahaa! Nieźle Ci idzie, Rashta! - odparła Athena. - Słuchajcie mnie! Jeśli jeszcze raz mnie tak nabierzecie, to już nigdy nie powrócicie do swojego świata w którym teraz jesteśmy! - warknął Hutch. - Tato... Spokojnie... Przecież nie zabiłbyś swoich własnych dzieci - uspokajał go Solo. - Dobrze... No dobrze! Bo i tak Sweetie by była wściekła - dodał nieco zaspokojony Hutch. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Hutcha - Colette wiesz co? Myślę że niepotrzebne są te kabiny pokojowe - odparł Stefan. - A niby czemu tak uważasz? Przecież wszyscy dobrze się bawią! - odparła Colette. - Ale i tak będziemy lecieć gdzieś 3 godziny, więc nie będziemy musieli iść spać - dodał Stefan. - A gdyby ktoś chciałby się zdrzemnąć? - spytała Dellicia. - Ehh... no dobra dziewczyny, jak chcecie - odparł Stefan, po czym sobie wyszedł. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Stefana Szczeniaki bawiły się w pomieszczeniu zabaw, a Riverdale grał sobie na komputerze. - Hej bracie? Dasz mi pograć? - spytała Rainbow. - NIE! Bo nadal jestem na ciebie zły! - No co? To ty rozkazywałeś Rainbow, bo jesteś jej starszym bratem - odparł Rumber. - Ty się nie wtrącaj! To nie twoja sprawa! - odparł chamsko River. - Matko, no daj jej pograć na tym durnym komputerze! - wtrącił się wściekle Rainstorm. - Matko, no kolejny półgłówek przyszedł! - odparł Riverdale, nie patrząc na komputer. Rainbow korzystając z okazji skradła się do komputera, po czym inne pieski przyszły. - Hej zaraz... RAINBOW! - krzyknął Riverdale, który spojrzał na Rainbow. - Jeeej! - odparły pieski, które patrzyły na zwycięstwo Rainbow w pewnej grze. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy - Jej! To najpierw co!?- zapytała podekscytowana Tomira. - Najpierw Londyn!- odparła dumnie Englee. - UU! To fajno!- odparła Shiraz. - Aa! Jestem zmęczona, może lepiej udać się do pokoi?- powiedziała Ashira - Masz rację - odparł Bites. - OK... Ja zatem będę oglądać z siostrami widoki z samolotu - odparła Wixy. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Bites'a. Nagle podczas lotu w tle zaczęło grzmieć. - O nie będą turbulencje. - powiedziała zmartwiona Slavia.- Ja lepiej pójdę do kabiny pilotów. - dodała Amy. - My z Tobą!- powiedziały Aurora i Timber. Trzy suczki poszły i zapukały do kabiny, drzwi otworzyła im Rossita. - Ross, możemy pogadać?- zapytała Amy. - Pewnie! - odparła Rossita. Po czym wyszła z kabiny personelu. - Wiesz o tej burzy?- zapytała Tiger Belle. - Jakiej burzy?- zapytała marszcząc czoło Rossita. - Czyli, nie...- dodała Aurora. - JEEST!! - nagle krzyknął ktoś z pokoju. - Kto to!?- zapytała zdziwiona Rossita. - Rusty..- dodała zawieszając głos Aurora. - Idę do niego. Pewnie ma na radarze, o jakim nasileniu może to być burza!- dodała Amy, po czym pobiegła. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Amy. - Rus!?- powiedziała Amy otwierając drzwi. - O hej! - odparł Rusty z Sally. - O cześć!- dodała pogodnie sunia. - Co wiesz o tej burzy?- zapytała sunia. - O burzy!? Ach.. tak! Racja! Przecież przez to krzyknąłem z radości. - powiedział Rusty. - Ruf, ruf radar! Ooo - dodał piesek zawieszając głos. - Co jest!?- zaczęła z pośpiechem Amy. - Mogą być silne turbulencje, wynika też, że będą straszne wyładowania, nie wiem, czy nie będziemy musieli wylądować na postój.. - dodał cicho Rusty. Nagle w pokoju zrobiło się jasno, po czym niebo rozerwał straszny huk. Nagle do kabiny wbiegł zmartwiony Clif. - Amy.. Najdroższa tu jesteś. Martwiłem się o Ciebie! - powiedział Clif. - Aw!! Nie ma o co!- odparła Amy. - Idę ostrzec Maximusa, o burzy, Rusty! Idziesz ze mną! - dodała po wojskowemu Amy. Po czym Clif, Rusty i Sally ruszyli za nią. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rusty 'ego. - O! Już są!- krzyknęła z radości Rossita. - I..- zaczęła Timber. - Złe wieści..- dodała grobowo Amy. - Spoko, idę do Maximusa. - dodała także poważnie Rossita. Suczka weszła do kabiny, zaniepokojony piesek pokiwał głową. - Jeszcze nie wie. - dodała sunia. - Oki. - powiedziała Amy. - Chodźmy do kabiny. - powiedział Clif po czym odszedł z Amy. - Ja pójdę do Sage 'a. - powiedziała Aurora i poszła. - Ok! A ja do mojego Kaiden 'a!- dodała Tiger Belle. - Hmm.. Może ja spytam się o autopilota, by Maximus mógł z Colette wypocząć, ja z Solo i Dellicia z Ruffy 'm. - szepnęła Rossita. Sunia poszła pogadać z Maximus, piesek zgodził się, ale miał jedno ale.... - Ale, kto poprowadzi samolot, przecież burza zaczęła się to niebezpieczne dla autopilota!- dodał Maximus. - Hmm.. A ten człowiek co nam pomaga, ponoć to pilot!- powiedziała Rossita. - Może..- dodał Maximus. - Leć po niego, a potem idź do Solo. - powiedział ciepło Maximus. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Maximusa. - W końcu spoczynek. - odparła zrelaksowana Thunder. - Tak..- dodał Smav. Nagle Rossita zaczęła przemawiać. - Uwaga! Podaję ogłoszenie! Tutaj wasza stewardessa i właśnie informuję że jesteśmy już blisko lotniska. Dlatego proszę szykować się do opuszczenia samolotu i pożegnania naszej podróży, która dobiegła końca! - odparła Rossita. Wszystkie pieski wyjmowały walizki, szykując się do wyjścia. - Juhuuu!!! - krzyknęła Kiltt. - Już będziemy na miejscu! - dodała Polishia. Samolot już powoli zbliżał się do lądowania. Gdy samolot już wylądował, to pieski od razu wyszły z samolotu. - No to witam w domu! - odparła Kiltt. - WOW! Jak tu pięknie, siostro - odparła Englee. - Szkoda że mama nie może tu być. Chętnie by zobaczyła ponownie Szkocję z nami - odparła Wixy. - Ale przecież, jesteśmy teraz w Londynie, zatem możemy ją odwiedzić!- dodała rezolutnie Englee. - No... Racja! - odparła Ashira. - Proszę wsiadać! - odparła Englee i obok niej samodzielnie nadjechał autobus. - WOW. To tak wyglądają angielskie autobusy! - odparła Mufin. Wszystkie pieski wsiadły do autobusu, a Ashira założyła okulary przeciwsłoneczne, wyglądające jak ary żółto-skrzydłe. Po wejściu do pojazdu, pieski od razu zaczęły zwiedzać Londyn. - Hej! Czy wiecie gdzie jest Ashira? - spytał Bites, po czym z za szyby, z góry Ashira pomachała do niego łapą. - ASHIRA?! - spytał Bites. - MISHKA?! - spytał jednocześnie King. - Spokojnie. I tak nikt nie będzie się skarżył - zaśmiała się Ashira. - No bo lwy są najbardziej szanowane w Anglii - odparła Kiltt. - Jeeeeeeest! - zaśpiewała krótko Rainbow. - Nie no, nawet Rainbow - zaśmiał się King. - UU! To London Eye!!- krzyknęła Dilara. - Woow! - powiedziała reszta Psiego Patrolu. Nagle z góry ,,Piętrusa" wyskoczyła Englee w czapce strażnika spod pałacu Buckingham. - Wow! - powiedziała Tomira. - Fajna czapka! - powiedziała Wixy. - Dzięks! - odparła Englee. - A mamy hotel zarezerwowany?- zapytała Noemi. - Mhm! Ja to zrobiłem. - powiedział Diego. - Oczywiście mimo, że obydwaj jesteśmy bardzo bogaci, złożyliśmy się z Gray 'em. - dodał po czym przybili piątkę. Gdy pieski stały przed zamkiem, nagle nadjeżdżała karoca, która wiozła Królowę. - UCIEKAĆ! - krzyknął Bites, po czym Pieski zbiegły z drogi. Gdy karoca zbliżała się w stronę Mufin, to na szczęście Maxis szybko zabrał Mufin na bok do jej rodziny. Z karocy wysiadła Królowa Elżbieta II wraz z jej pupilem: Brittie. - WOW! Jaka ona bogata - odparła Shiny. - MAMO! - podekscytowała się Englee, po czym przytuliła swoją mamę. - Oh witam Englee. Widzę że przyprowadziłaś ze sobą swoich przyjaciół - odparła Królowa. - Pewnie chcecie zwiedzić zamek, co nie? - spytała Elżbieta II. - Spokojnie, ja to zrobię - odparła Brittie, po czym poprowadziła grupę piesków po Pałacu. Pieski szły przez prestiżowy korytarz . Na ścianach wisiały obrazy z złotą ramką. Podłoga lśniła w blasku słońca. W środku była fontanna. - Wooow.- szepnęły pieski. - Heh.. Widzę, że przypadł Wam do gustu!- dodała ze śmiechem Brittie. - Jest.. Jest świetny!- dodała z zapałem Roxy. - Racja.- przytaknęły Victoria, Vivienne, Velari, Colette, Rossita, Briana, Dellicia, Casandra, Annie, Shada, Nytrae i Zuzia. - Fajnie tu byłoby spędzić chociaż noc.- powiedział Power. - No!- przytaknęła z entuzjazmem Twister. - Hm....- zastanowiła się Brittie. - Hotel może poczekać!- powiedział Gray. - Właśnie!- przytaknął Sage. - To co?- zapytał Phoenix z entuzjazmem. - Ok. Tylko zapytam się królowej!- odparła żwawo Brittie. - Jej! Noc w pałacu Buckingham!- odparła zachwycona Kunegunda. - Ciekawe prawda moje drogie. - powiedziała Aldona. - A co z pokojami?- zapytała Coral. - Ja nawet mogę spać na podłodze.- rzuciła Valka. - Mi też to obojętne.- przytaknęła Tetradi. - Nam też.- dodały Killer, Missouri, Tomisa, Vitani, Delgado, Chaaya, Shiraz, Slend, Chiro, Danger, Dilara, Lynx i Storm'.' - Ja będę tam gdzie Clif.- powiedziała Amy. - Nom. Ja tam gdzie Kaiden.- dodała Tiger Belle. - Ja mogę nawet na w najcieplejszym pokoju, byleby z Harry 'm. - dodała bardzo czule Viki. - Ze Smav 'em.- dodała z ekscytacją Thunder. - Blisko East 'a nie zaszkodzi..- dodała z rumieńcami West. - Uuuu.-powiedziały pieski. - Wrr.....- warknęła West. - Spokojnie. Każdy będzie miał swój własny niesamowity pokój, zmieścicie się. - dodała Brittie. Pieski rozgościły się ,ale tymczasem... -JUHUUUUUU DAJESZ BEECK!!!- skandowały szczeniaki. Sama Beeck kręciła pętle wokół fontanny swoim camaro. - Dzięki!- odparła sunia, po czym wykonała jeszcze jeden zapierającą dech w piersiach pętlę. - To jest klawe! - krzyknęła zachwycona Kiki. - No, ba! Pewnie, że tak!- dodała zachwycona Spring. - Musisz mnie kiedyś tego nauczyć!- dodała z podziwem Junio. - Ale.. Junio to niebezpieczne..- powiedział nieśmiele Fuergo. - Niby czemu!?- zapytała Junio. - No właśnie! Nie bądź taki strachliwy! - zaśmiała się Rashta. - NIE JESTEM STRACHLIWY! - warknął Fuergo. - Matko... spokojnie! - odparła Rashta. - Rashta ma rację - odparł Rumble. - Hej, słuchajcie! A może zwiedzimy Big Ben? - spytała Rainbow. - Dobry pomysł! - odparł Rumble. - TAAAAK! - odparła Miley. - Zgadzam się! - odparł Scott. - W sumie dobry pomysł, ale kto będzie nas pilnować? - spytał Rainstorm. - No oczywiście ja! - odparła Englee. - I ja! - odparła Ashira. - Czyli że znowu będą nas pilnować?! - narzekał Maxis. - Taki mamy los - odparła Shiny. - Ej, zabieramy pieski?- zapytała Ashira. - Oki!- odparła Englee. Pieski zaczęły zwiedzać Big Ben. Niebo zaś zaczęło przybierać trochę już żółto- pomarańczową barwę. Englee najpierw oprowadziła ich w okół parlamentu i później w planach miała pokazać im Big- Ben od zewnątrz. Englee w głębi ducha bardzo się cieszyła, że może pieskom pokazać Big- Ben dzień przed remontem. - Woow! Jest ogromny!- powiedziała Victoria. - Popatrz mamo! Jest taki, taki... duży! - pisnęła z zachwytem Scotty. - Owszem, kochana. - dodała ciepło Victoria. - Dobrze, że mogę być tu z Tobą!- powiedziała Victoria całując w policzek Gray 'a. - Ja też!- odparł Gray odwzajemniając czynność, po czym poszli oglądać parlament. - Fajnie tu być.- powiedziała Dilara stojąc przed parlamentem. - Zwłaszcza z Tobą!- powiedzieli Killen i Zorro. - Wrrr.- warknęła sunia, jakby coś podejrzewała. -Oj, Dilara! Nie bądź taka- powiedziała ze śmiechem Via. - Vi!!- powiedziała zdziwiona sunia. - Patrz, najdroższa!- odparł nagle Arctic przytulając Vię do siebie. - Jest cudny, wiem.. Ach jeszcze ładnie Tamiza wygląda..- szepnęła rozanielona Via. Po czym pocałowali się. -Ale tutaj pięknie!-zachwyciła się Honey. -Masz rację skarbie-powiedział Justin i przytulił się do żony. - Wow! Anglia jest zupełnie inna niż Zatoka!- szepnęła Tomira. - Racja.- przytaknęła Cleo. - Ślicznie tu.- dodała rozmarzona sunia. - Owszem. - Co tam? Hej śliczna!- powiedział Ardo, po czym podszedł i pocałował Tomirę. - Aww! Jest ok! Mówiłyśmy o tym, że tu jest inaczej niż w Zatoce, ale pięknie!- dodała w objęciach Arda Tomira. - Ugh!! Te całusy!! Ble!!- warknęła w grymasie Tomisa. - Co jest?- zapytała Chaaya. - Te całusy doprowadzają mnie do szału!!- powiedziała Tomisa. - Spoko, nie tylko i Ciebie.- dodała Chaaya. - Dzięki.- odparła bardziej wyluzowana Tomisa. - Nie ma sprawy!- odparła Chaaya i puściła do niej oko. Samira chodziła oglądając do parlament, to kierując wzrok na przeciwko, gdzie było London Eye. Nagle.. - Oj!- krzyknęła zawstydzona Samira, ponieważ styknęła się z Barnimem nosami. Mimo to oblał je rumieniec, a w głębi serc byli zachwyceni. - Nic się nie stało.- odparł ciepło Barnim. - Dzięki.- dodała rumieniąc się Samira. Slavia, razem z Englee, Wixy, Polshią, Francie i Russelem. Oglądali śmiejąc się. - Ej, zrobimy sobie selfie?- zapytała Wixy. - Świetny pomysł!- odparła Slavia. - Ktoś ma selfie-stick?- zapytała Slavia. - Ja mam!- odparła Francie z francuskim akcentem. - Świetnie!- odparła Polishia. - Ej, gdzie jest Kiltt?- zapytała Englee. - Pewnie z Germae 'm.- dodała Wixy. - Pewnie, tak!- na potwierdzenie powiedział Russel. . - Macie rację. - powiedziała Englee. Po czym Francie wzięła telefon, włożyła do selfie- sticka, uniosła do góry i razem z zgromadzonymi pieskami zrobili sobie selfie. - Fajne!- powiedziała z podziwem Polishia. - Wyszliście! Cudnie!- powiedziała Francie. - Dobrze, że nie musiałam wkładać sukienki!- zażartowała Wixy. - Ty! To nie jest zły pomysł!- powiedziała olśniona Englee. - O,nie! Nie, nie, nie!- odparła Wixy. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Wixy. - Pierwszy dzień i już jest super!!- zawołała z radości Mja. - A czemu miałoby być źle?- zapytała rezolutnie Noemi. - Nie wiem.- dodała ze śmiechem Mja. - Ciekawe czy będzie jakaś misja?- zapytała siostrę Mja. - Może?- odparła Noemi. - O czym gadacie?- zapytali nadchodzący Hope i Eco. - Czy będzie jakaś misja!- odparła Mja. - Hmm.. Sama nie wiem!- odparła Hope. - Ciekawie by było. - odparł Eco. - Dobra, widzę, że gołąbki potrzebują prywatności, zatem się zmywamy. Chodź, Mja!- powiedziała Noemi. Po czym dwie suczki rasy Akita odeszły.Hope i Eco siedzieli wtuleni w siebie na chodniczku, na moście. Nagle Eco, jęknął. - Co jest kochanie?- zapytała zmartwiona Hope. - Ktoś zaśmiecił Tamizę...- warknął Eco. - Ugh!!- odparła w odpowiedzi zezłoszczona Hope. - Wnerwia mnie to!- dodał. - Może powiedzmy to Rocky ' emu?- zapytała Hope. - Świetny pomysł!!! Nie wpadł bym na to.- powiedział z uznaniem piesek. - Wpadłbyś, wpadł.- powiedziała zarumieniona Hope, po czym pocałowała Eco. Alaska, Matt, Thunder, Smav, Viki, Harry, Kazimierz, Aldona, Bites, Ashira, Flesh i Rita. Zwiedzali parlament i się umówili iż spotkają się na moście. - Romantycznie tu, prawda?- zapytał Harry. Tak!- odparła czule Viki. Harry pocałował Viki, a ta go miłośnie łapką odepchnęła, piesek wpadł na Maxa z Lucy, tamci styknęli się nosami, co im nie przeszkadzało, bo byli parą. - Sory..- powiedział Harry. - Spoko!- odparł Max. - Jest w stu procentach, Ok!- powiedziała Lucy.- Po za tym, to mój najlepszy i najukochańszy piesek. - dodała Lucy, po czym schyliła się i pocałowała w nosek leżącego jeszcze Maxa, tamten się zarumienił. Po czym Viki skoczyła na Harry' ego i go pocałowała. - Achh. Moja!- powiedział Harry. Nagle.. Jakiś rolkarz wpadł na East 'a z West. - Sory..- odparł ze skruchą Anglik, po czym odjechał. Wywrócił dwa pieski, zostawiając je w stykającej się nosami pozie. - UU.. West! Kiedy wesele?- zapytał z żartem Mickey. -Nom. właśnie kiedy?- dodała z żartem Kasumi. - Pieski.. To tylko mój przyjaciel..- szepnęła zarumieniona West, ukrywając radość. - Chyba coś więcej niż przyjaciel.- szepnął Volvo do ucha Brooklyn. - Hi hi.- zaśmiała się Brooklyn. - Miłość rośnie w okół nas! Tra - la la la la!!- ''zaśpiewał Obi. '''Juka posłała mu pełne miłości rozbawione spojrzenie.' - Fajne nuty!- zaśmiała się Shiraz. - Ach!! Lubię tą piosenkę odparła Rossita tuląc się do Solo. -Sory.- powiedział East. - Nic się nie stało. - dodała ciepło West. * Zmiana sceny znaczek West. Ashira i Bites szli sobie razem. Niektórzy ludzie z przerażeniem patrzyli na lygrysa. Jednak i Ashira i Bites byli zachwyceni. Ich serca szalały. - Huh..Ładnie tu.- powiedziała cicho Ashira. - Owszem.- powiedział rumieniąc się Bites. - Ashira ja....- zaczął pewny siebie Bites. Lecz jak na złość pod łapy wpadł mu Xander. - Xander?- zapytała Ashira ze zdziwieniem. - Błagam! Bites! Muszę biec!!- wysapał Xander. -Em... Czemu?- zapytał Bites wstając. - Ona! - krzyknął Goldador wskazując łapą na wściekłą Tetradi. - Błagam!! Ukryj mnie!! To wariatka!- dodał Xander chowając się za Bites 'a. - Ale.. Ja nie mogę jej skrzywdzić.- powiedział Bites. - Właśnie. Ale porozmawiamy z nią. - dodała Ashira. - Dzięki.- powiedział Xander. - AA!- krzyknął Xander gdy zobaczył Tetradi biegnącą w ich kierunku. - Stój!- powiedziała Ashira. - Nie mogę Ashiro. Co...UGH! Gdzie on jest!? Prawie go miałam!!- warknęła Tetradi. - A co poszło?- zapytał Bites. - Jakieś kwiaty mi dawał!!- warknęła Tetradi. - To chyba dobrze... Tak?- dodała nie pewnie Ashira. - Nie!- odpowiedziała Tetradi. -Mogę wyjść?- zapytał Xander. - Tak.- powiedział Bites. - Oby to mi się zdarzyło ostatni raz!!- warknęła Ashira, po czym odeszła. - Dzięki. - powiedział Xander, dając pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie. - Hah! Nie ma za co.- odparła ze śmiechem lwica. Po czym piesek pobiegł w stronę grupy. - To co chciałeś mi powiedzieć?- zapytała Ashira. - Nie ważne.- mruknął zawiedziony Bites. - Oo.. ok.- dodała zawiedzionym głosem Ashira. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry. - Cudownie tu! Prawda?- zapytała Alaska. - Pewnie, że tak, ale Ty piękniejsza!- odparł czule Matt. - Aww.- powiedziała Alaska. - Ciekawe jak będzie wyglądać dom Angusa?- zapytał Matt. - Hmm.. Ryder nam nic nie pokazywał, więc nie wiem.- dodała zamyślona Alaska. - Może go zapytamy jak wrócimy do Pałacu?- zapytał Matt. - O czym gaworzycie?- zapytała Nora. - Można dołączyć?- dodał Ice. - Pewnie!- odparła zadowolona Alaska. - To świetnie.- powiedziała Nora. - Za godzinę wracamy. - odparł zasmucony Ice. - Och.. Szkoda.- jęknęli Matt z Alaską. - No właśnie, trochę szkoda, ale jeszcze jutro będziemy zwiedzać Londyn.- powiedział Ice. - W sumie racja.- dodała Nora. Nagle do par podeszła Merida z Deve, Strawberry, Saitina, Shira. - O! Avery!- krzyknęła z radości Nora. - Hej! Właśnie skończyłyśmy oglądać Parlament. - dodała Merida. - Był super!!- powiedziała Deve. - No jasne, że był!- powiedziała Strawberry. -No ba był extra! - dodała Shira - Skoro za godzinę... - spróbowała powiedzieć Alaska - 47 minut - poprawił ją Ice patrząc na Big-Bena - No ok. Skoro za 47 MINUT musimy wrócić, może jeszcze pozwiedzamy trochę Londyn wieczorkiem? - dokończyła Alaska - TAAK! Londyn nocą jest jedną z najpiękniejszych rzeczy, które moglibyśmy tu zobaczyć! - krzyknęła Strawberry - Zgadzam się! - krzyknęła reszta piesków Matt wyjął troszkę zmiętoloną mapę Londynu - Ok jesteśmy tu, jeżeli wsiądziemy do tramwaju za dziesięć minut, co wy na to żeby przejść się po Tower Bridge? Po drugiej stronie też jest przystanek. Wrócimy akurat! - dodał - Mi się ten plan podoba - powiedziała Deve - Mi też - dodała Saitina - Oki - Odparli Ice, Merida, Strawberry, Shira, Nora i Alaska - Dobra... Teraz trzeba tylko przejść przez tą ulicę... - powiedział przyciszonym głosem Matt - A co to za problem? - odparła z lekką irytacją w głosie Shira - Eee... To że teraz nie jesteśmy w Zatoce Przygód, tylko w Londynie - Odparł Matt Wszystkie pieski popatrzyły na pięciu-pasmową ulicę z korkiem, wszystkie auta trąbiły. Skutery przedzierały się między ciężarówkami, a pieszych było jak mrówek. - Aaa... - powiedziała Shira EKRAN SIĘ ŚCIEMNIA Pieski ruszyły w stronę ulicy - No ale gdzieś musi być jakieś przejście! - powiedziała Strawberry Pieski ruszyły. Po chwili znaleźli znak z przejściem dla pieszych - TAAK! - krzyknęły pieski Alaska ruszyła w stronę ulicy, za obrożę złapał ja Matt - Eee... Matt?- zapytała - Patrz - odpowiedział Pieski popatrzyły się na "przejście". Było zagrodzone autami. - NIEE! - warknęła Deve - Patrzcie! - powiedziała Saitina wskazując na przejście nadziemne - TAAK! - krzyknęły pieski Pieski szybko ruszyły do przejścia, wreszcie doszły. W sam raz zdążyli na tramwaj, gdy pieski do niego wsiadły nie były zdziwione, na przejściu przez ulicę zobaczyły jak wygląda środek Londynu. - Grehh - Warknęła Deve - Nie no wyluzuj, niedługo dojedziemy... - Powiedziała Merida. - Ech... - odparła Pieski dojechały wysiadły z autobusu. Zapadł już pół-mrok - Och, jak tu jest pięknie! - powiedziała Nora - Ale, nie nic jest piękniejsze od Ciebie - odparł Ice - AWWW... - odpowiedziała Nora. - Ale czad!- powiedziała z ekscytacją Dilara. - Wow! Jak tu pięknie!- szepnęła Skipper. - Racja, ale uważam, że Ty jesteś piękniejsza!- powiedział Zuma. - Och.. Zumo!- powiedziała czule Skipper. - No, co?- odparł udając zdziwienie Zuma. - Kocham Cię!- powiedział Skipper. - Ja Ciebie też!- powiedział Zuma. - Aww... To takie słodkie!- powiedziała Shada. - Słodkie?- zapytała zgorszona Valka. - No.. tak?- powiedziała zmieszana Shada. - Aha! Ok!- warknęła Valka. - Dziwne..- szepnęła sama do siebie Shada. - Victor? Gdzie jesteś Victorze?- zapytała nagle Kasumi. - Wołałaś?- zapytał zza pleców suczki Victor. - Uff... Bałam się o Ciebie.- szepnęła mu do ucha sunia. - Spokojnie.- powiedział Victor i polizał Kasumi. - Słodka para z Twoich rodziców.- powiedziała Juka do Obi' ego. - Owszem! Ale..- zaczął Obi. Wtem nie wiadomo skąd wziął czapkę strażnika pałacu i zaczął się wygłupiać. - Hah! Przestań!- zaśmiała się Juka, po czym schowali się za kolumną i się pocałowali. - Juka? Kiedy planujesz powiedzieć innym o nas?- zapytał Obi. - Nie wiem kochanie...- dodała smutno Juka. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Juki. - Ładnie tu, ale jesteś piękniejsza!- powiedział Germae, całując w policzek Kiltt. - Dzięki, mój przystojniaku!- powiedziała odwzajemniając czynność Kiltt. - Nie ma za co! W Szkocji to nawet w nocy za Tobą bym ruszył!- powiedział Germae. - Aww.- powiedział Kiltt. - Kocham Cię!- powiedzieli Germae i Kiltt. Wtedy przechodzili Timber i Kaiden. - Skoro o miłości to ja Ciebie też kocham!-powiedziała Tiger Belle. - Ja Ciebie też!- odparł całując Timber Kaiden. Ares Z Delilah chodzili po moście, co chwila się całując, tak samo jak Amy z Clif 'em, Sunset z Malcolm 'em, Viggo z Amber, Nytrae z Phoenix 'em, David z Annie, Rocky z Youki, Chase z Everest, Marshall z Laiką, Tracker z Coral, Lady z Vitto, Maximus z Colette, Stefan z Esmeraldą, Viki z Harry 'm, Smav z Thunder, Victorię z Gray 'em, Arda z Tomirą, Samira z Barnimem, Niara z Arrby'm, Chris z Vivienne, Velari z Andrew, Roxo z Helą, Johnboy z Sabrą, Rita z Flesh 'em, Vojtek z Cloe, Solo z Rossitą i wiele innych par,lub piesków zakochanych w sobie. - Nie długo ruszamy..- powiedziała smutno Nytrae. - Wiem.. Ale jutro też możemy coś pozwiedzać.- powiedział czule Phoenix. - Racja.- przytaknęła Youki. - Może powinniśmy się zbierać.- powiedział Rocky. - Ale tu jet tak romantycznie!- powiedziała tuląc się do Maximusa Colette. - Właśnie.-przytknęła Cloe tuląc się do Vojtka. - Zgadzam się.- powiedziała Tomira, tuląc się do Arda. - Właśnie.- powiedziała Victoria tuląc się do Gray 'a. - Jeszcze chwilę możemy zostać, prawda?- powiedziała tuląc się do Roxo Hela. - W sumie..- odparł Chase tuląc Everest. - Możemy jeszcze zostać.- powiedziała Coral. - Właśnie! Por Favor!- powiedział Tracker. - Prosimy!- powiedziała Rita. - Chase!Rocky! Chyba nie chcecie tak szybko spać.- powiedziała zdziwiona Lady. - Racja.. Zostaniemy!- powiedział ze śmiechem Chase. - Ślicznie wyglądasz kochana! Jak zawsze- szepnął Chris. - Aww! Dzięki! Ty też jesteś przystojny jak zawsze!- odparła Vivienne. - Fajnie, że przyjechałeś..- powiedziała Niara, której serce szalało. - Fajnie, no nie!- odparł także zachwycony Arrby. - Ślicznie tu nieprawdaż.- powiedziała Niara, która się bardzo stresowała. - Owszem.- odparł Arrby, który nagle przybliżył się do niej. Serce Niary zaczęło szaleć, z trudem powstrzymywała krzyk radości, jej ogon zaczął szaleć. - No, no!- powiedział Ares. - Słodka parka!- zażartowała Delilah. - Emm... Nie! To mój dobry p-p-przyjaciel.- powiedziała Niara z trudem przeciskając przez gardło ostatnie, bolesne słowo. - AA! Ok.- odparła Delilah. - Świetnie! Tylko tego brakowało!- pomyślał zdenerwowany Arrby. - Co tam?- zapytał Dylan. - Dobrze.- powiedziała Niara. - To świetnie!- powiedziała Briana opierając głowę na Dylan 'ie. - O co chodzi?- dodała Jessie. - Nic, nic.- mruknął smutny Arrby. - Jak to nic?- zapytał zdziwiony Heks. - Jest naprawdę ok!- powiedziała Niara.-''Prawie ok! Może Arrby gniewa się na mnie!! O nie! Tylko nie to!! ''- jęknęła w myślach Niara. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Niary. - Selfie!!- krzyknęła Alexis. - AA! Alexis!- zaśmiała się Kate. - Zaskoczyłaś nas!- odparł Dusk. - No co Ty nie powiesz! - zaśmiała się Alexis. - Co tam?- zapytała Mishka idąc z King' iem trzymając się za ogonki. - Zrobicie jeszcze z nami selfie?- zapytała szybko Alexis. - No, ok.- powiedzieli Mishka i King. Wtedy doszła jeszcze Shiraz. - O! Elo ludzie!- powiedziała wesoło. - Elo, elo!- powiedziała Kate ze śmiechem. - Weźmiesz z nami selfie?- zapytała Mishka. - Pewnie! - odparła Shiraz. - Selfie!-krzyknęła Alexis. - Fajne..- powiedziała Kate. Nagle Eryk krzyknął: - Pieski! Zbieramy się!!- krzyczał Eryk. - Super!!!- mruknęła niezadowolona Junio. - Emmm.. Junio?- zapytał Fuergo. - Tak!?- odparła rozdrażniona suczka.- Zostaw mnie Rambo!- dodała. - Ale, to nie Rambo... To ja.. Fuergo!- powiedział piesek. -O! Fuergo! O Boże!! Strasznie Cię przepraszam!- dodała Junio. - Jest ok!- odparł puszczając oko Fuergo. - Witajcie! Co robicie? - spytała Mufin. - Nic... - Uuu... OK - odparła Mufin. - No już chyba wiem co robicie... - odparł Maxis. - Nie ważne, zmieńmy temat! - odparła Junio. - Chociaż... a ty i Mufin to co?! - dodała Junio. - My?! Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! - odparł zarumieniony Maxis. - Uuuu... - Nie no, znowu to samo?! - poskarżył się Maxis. - Maxis i Mufin siedzą na drzewie, C-A-Ł-U-J-Ą się! - zaśpiewali Junio i Fuergo. - WRRRR... DOSYĆ! NIE CHCECIE NAS TO NIE! KONIEC! - warknął wściekle Maxis. - Chodźmy Mufin! - dodał Maxis, który stawał się nieco spokojniejszy. - Maxis, nie warto było! - odparła spokojnie Mufin. - Ale oni Ciebie obrażali! - Nas i wcale nie obrażali. Nie powinieneś krzyczeć na Junio i Fuergo. - dodała Mufin. - Tak, wiem. Przepraszam - dodał spokojnie Maxis. - Nie mnie przepraszaj, tylko ją - dodała Mufin. - No dobrze - odparł Maxis, po czym podszedł do obu piesków. - Junio! Fuergo! Przepraszam... - przeprosił Maxis. - Nic się nie stało i my też przepraszamy - odparła Junio. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Maxis'a. Była już noc i pieski szły spać. Rozdział 4 Na następny dzień pieski wstały najszybciej jak mogły. Ryder zawołał pieski na naradę, a mianowicie na ile grup pieski się podzielą i o której się zbierają - MY Ryder będziemy chodzić po sklepach, no bo to Londyn, jest tu tyle sklepów, że nie da sie ich zliczyć! - Powiedziała Roxy - Super pomysł - odpowiedziała Victoria - Tak był super, ale teraz chodźmy, bo się porobią kolejki. a ciuchów zabraknie! - dodała Lady - Tak mamo! - dopowiedziała Colette - Oczywiście! - powiedziała Rossita - Jasne! - dodała Dellicia - EEE... Ryder czy... My też musimy iść? - odparł Stefan - Nie! - odpowiedział chłopak - oczywiście że nie - dodał przyciszonym głosem - E.. to.. Możemy iść gdzieś... gdzieś gdzie nie ma ciuchów??? - Zapytał Diego - Tak tylko wymyślcie gdzie i powiedzcie kiedy wrócicie - Ee.. czyli możemy iść gdzie chcemy? - Zapytała Astro. - Oczywiście byle byście byli przynajmniej we dwójkę, bo gdyby się coś stało to drugie może mu pomóc lub wezwać pomoc - odparł - Takk! - szepnęły Niara, West, Dilara, Patty, Flurr Ashira, Shiraz, Delgado, Danger, Valka, Tetradi i parę innych suczek - Tyle tu sklepów i ciuchów Ryder, że aż mi niedobrze - dopowiedziały - HAHAHA!! - zaśmiały się pieski Pieski zaczęły tworzyć tabelkę z miejscami, do których mogą pójść. Każdy miał się wpisać w pole obok miejsca w które chciałby pójść.Gdy pieski już wszystko ustaliły rozpoczął się "Nalot psiaków na Londyn". -Ryder ja mogę ochraniać pieski !-oznajmiła Flurr. -Ok! Tylko nie używaj stanu awatara i ziemi. Nie chcemy narobić szkód! -powiedział Ryder -Jej! Moje marzenie się spełniło! Mam ochroniarza!-powiedziała zadowolona Linda Pieski wybuchły śmiechem *Zmiana sceny , podmuch wiatru -TU! CHODŹCIE!-powiedziała Briana-Tu są trendy z 2018 ! TANIO!- -O TAK!-powiedziały dziewczyny -Ohhh... moja kochana Victoria będzie taka śliczna w tych ciuchach!!-powiedział rozmarzony Gray -Opamiętaj się!-powiedziała Flurr i strzeliła do wodą -No! nic nie mówić! TRAFIONY ZATOPIONY !!-zażartował Marshall. -Ha! Ha! Ha!- zaśmiały się pieski. - Chętnie obejrzę naszyjniki.- szepnęła Aldona. - Ja z Tobą!- dodały Tomira, Samira, Victoria, Colette, Milena, Roxy, Rozalia, Cloe i parę innych suń. Tymczasem w muzeum najszybszych aut świata - WOOW! Lamborghini Murcielago LP640!- Krzyknął Conrad Po drugiej stronie - Patrz Heks! Jeden z moich pierwszych samochodów! - powiedział do brata Gray Conradowi otworzył pyszczek i zamarł - HAHAHAH!!! - zaśmiała się reszta piesków - No niezły samolot - odparła Ashira. - Woooww... To taki masz samolot?! - zdziwił się Solo. - Ja się już na prawdę przestraszyłem... - przestraszył się Hutch. - Oj, tato.- warknęła Athena. - No co?- zapytał Hutch. - Mniejsza z tym.- odparł Iwan. - Ej spójrzcie tam!- krzyknął Phoenix. - Wow! Fajny helikopter.- powiedziała Skye. - Black Hawk! Ja taką maszynką latam!- powiedział Ridley. - Fajna.- dodała Angela. - Prawie jakbym była w tamtym wymiarze.- westchnęła Tetradi. - Na serio?- zapytał Ridley. - A jak!- odparła pewnie sunia. - Chodźmy dalej!- odparła zachwycona Amy. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Amy. * Początek muzyki Calvin Harris Summer. - Woow!- szepnęła Victoria. -Ile ubrań!-zachwyciła się Lavia - Wbijamy!- dodała zachwycona Savannah. - Dobra, to jest raj!- szepnęła Colette. - No, ba!- powiedziała Vivienne. - Idziemy?- zapytała podekscytowana Tomira. - No, ba!- powiedziała Rita. - Zaczynajmy!- ponagliła Zuzia. - Właśnie!- powiedziały Via i Roxy. - Juhu!- zawyła ze szczęścia Rossita. - No dzieła!- dodała Nytrae. - Jej!- skoczyła ze szczęścia Noemi. - Będziemy wyglądały cudnie.- szepnęła Samira. - No, ba! Po za tym to zawsze jakieś pamiątki.- dodały Kiltt i Englee. - To idziemy?- zapytała podekscytowana Aldona. - No, ba!? Czemu tak przeciągamy?- zapytała ze śmiechem Annie. Po czym sunie puściły się biegiem. A to przymierzały okulary słoneczne, spódniczki, sukienki, naszyjniki itp. Wszystkie się cieszyły. - Ile tu jesteśmy?- zapytała Alaska. - Dopiero 10 minut.- odparła zachwycona Velari. - Dobrze, że naszych twardzielek tu nie ma. Nie byłyby tym zachwycone!- zaśmiała się Victoria. -Em... Dziewczyny czy ta spódniczka mnie nie pogrubia?- zapytała zmartwiona Esmeralda. - Nie! Oczywiście, że nie!- odparła zdziwiona Shada. - Czy coś się stało Esme?- zapytała zmartwiona Dellicia. - Nie tylko tak, przez tą ciążę wariuję.- zaśmiała się nie pewnie sunia. - Wiecie, że to jest jeden z najdroższych sklepów na świecie!- krzyknęła zadowolona Suzanne. - To fajno!- powiedziała Slavia. - Ja płacę!- odparła Victoria. - O nie, kochana my Ciebie spłuczemy.- zaśmiała się Via. - Właśnie.- dodała ze śmiechem Mishka. -Oj, i tak to zrobię.- dodała Victoria. -No, ok jak chcesz.- dodała Brooklyn. - Ej, patrzcie!-zawołała dwie alejki dalej Savannah. -O! Savvy wzywa!- powiedziała Roxy. - Brzmiało to jak Ryder wzywa!!- zaśmiała się Snowy. - Ha ha ha ha ha!- zaśmiały się. Lavia otarła łapką oko ze śmiechu. - To chodźmy do niej.- zarządziła Strawberry. - Yep! - dodała zadowolona Rozalia. - Co tam masz Sav?- zapytała Amber trzymając w górze selfie sticka. - Właśnie znalazłam super, ale takie super, super kamizelki!- dodała Savannah. - To prowadź!- zakomenderowała Sally. Suczki pognały i się zatrzymały przed stoiskiem. - Woow! Są extra! Zwłaszcza ta brokatem.- powiedziała zachwycona Lucy. - No, ba! Tyle, że ten metaliczny niebieski jest też śliczny.- powiedziała Elise. - Bierzemy je?- zapytała oczarowana Musica. - Nom, jaka decyzja?- zapytała Fuksia. - Hmm... Fajne by były tyle, że musimy odpowiednie wybrać.- dodała Noemi. - To wybierajmy!- odparła Victoria. -Ej.. A gdzie Aldona, Cleo, Tomira i Slavia?- zapytała Kiltt. - Ty no!- odparła zdziwiona Fuksia. - Tam są.- odparła spokojnie Mja. - Uff.- odetchnęły sunie. Tomira, Cleo, Slavia i Aldona stały przy stoisku z naszyjnikami i sztucznymi wiankami. - Są cudne!- odparła Cleo. -Racja!- przytaknęła Tomira. - Musimy je przymierzyć.- dodała Aldona. - Na co czekamy?- dodała Slavia. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Slavii. Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki Owl City and Carly Rae Jepson Good Time. - Chodźmy pooglądać auta sportowe!- zaproponowała Dilara. -Tak!- odparła z ekscytacją Smokey. - Jej!- odparł Bumblebee. - No i to rozumiem! A nie jakieś głupie strojenia się!- powiedziała West. - Ech... Czemu ja nie poszłam z dziewczynami do sklepu?- zapytała smutna Linda. - Hm... Chyba coś na to zaradzę.- odpowiedziała Angela, po czym zamknęła oczy, podniosła łapkę i uniosła Lindę, po czym szybko przeniosła do sklepu. - Wow! Jak to się stało?- dodała szybko Linda, ale zaraz zauważyła dziewczyny i do nich podbiegła. Tymczasem u grupy z West.. - Ciekawe czy doczekamy się jakiejś burzy?- zapytała tak po prostu Jessie. - Może?- odparł Heks tuląc sunie. - A chciałabyś?- zapytała ze zdziwieniem Tiger Belle. - No... Chyba nie..- dodała Jessie. -Oki! To chodźmy!- zaproponował Kaiden. - Z Tobą to zawsze.- dodała Timber liżąc go w policzek. - Z moim Heksiem nawet na koniec świata.- dodała Jessie i zrobiła to samo. - Wiesz Bee, ja też mogę z Tobą wylecieć i w kosmos.- dodała wykonując to samo Amalis. Kara uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. -Pieski idziemy!- zakomenderował Chase. -Ups.. Sorki już idziemy.- dodała West. - Spoko.- dodała Everest. Po czym pieski pobiegły. - To, który salon odwiedzamy najpierw?- zapytał Bumblebee. -Może Bugatti?- zaproponowała Kara. - Mi pasuje.- odparły pieski. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Kary. -Idziemy na basen?- zapytała Kendra. - No ok.- dodała Kaliana. - Jej!-powiedział Diego. - Tylko, który wybrać?- zapytał Zorro. -Hm... nie wiem.- dodał zmieszany Janny. - Mogę wpisać w telefon.- zaproponowała Alexis. - Świetny pomysł!- odparła Kate. - Dobra! Dajesz!- dodała Viki. -Ok! MAM! - krzyknęła Alexis. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Alexis. -Ok! To wracajmy!- zakomenderował Eryk. -Jeszcze dzisiaj będziemy przecież jechać do Westfield 'a i nad London Eye.- powiedziała Englee. -Naprawdę?! SUPER! - odparły pieski. - Ja bym wolała London Eye! - odparła szczęśliwa Ashira. - No ja też! - dodała Mishka. -Dobra, to dzwonię po pieski.- oznajmiła Englee. -Halo?- powiedziała Englee.- Za pół godziny zbiórka przy pałacu!-dodała. -TAK JEST! - odkrzyknęły pieski. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Englee. - Trochę jest wysokie...- szepnął Marshall. -Oj, no daj spokój! Mi się podoba!- odparła Amy. -Ok, ale dzielą nas kilka metrów, plus prawie kilometrowa kolejka...- jęknął Rubble. -Czekajcie!- odezwała się Englee i pobiegła. -Pewnie! Nigdzie się nie ruszamy!- burknął Hutch. -Ugh... Tato.. daj spokój..- szepnął Solo wywracając oczy. -Dobra.. Gdzie Englee?- zapytał Germae. -A czort wie!- odparła zniecierpliwiona Vitani. -Jest! Chyba biegnie!- wykrzyknęła Miley. -Gdzie? Ja nic nie widzę!- odparł zdziwiony Scott. -Tam! - odparła sunia po czym przybliżyła głowę pieska do jej futerka. -Aaa widzę...- odparł rozanielony Scott. -Jej! Może nas ta koleja ominie!- odpowiedziała Wixy i zrobiła shuffle dance. -Heh... Wixy!- zaśmiała się Kiltt. -Mam! Mam przepustki dla WIP' ów!- krzyknęła Englee. -JEST!- wykrzyknęła zniecierpliwiona West. Pieski pobiegły w stronę kas i ustawiły się przed wejściem do busoli. -Super!- szepnęła Amy. -No.- przytaknął Clif. -Cheese!- odparła robiąc wszystkim selfie Amber. -Ha ha! Amber!- zaśmiał się Viggo po czym ją pocałował. -Ale się cieszę!- odparł Marco. -No,ba!- powiedziała całując go Skye. -Uf...Trochę się stresuje.- szepnęła Tomira. -Nie martw się.- pocieszył Ardo. -Będzie ok.- dodała wesoło Mja. Pieski wsiadają i zaczynają jechać. -Boję się wysokości.- jęknął Marshall. -Hah! Cały Marsh!- zaśmiała się Everest. -No, co Ty bracie!- dodał Chase. -Nie bój się kochanie.- polizała i powiedziała Laika. -Tato.- zaczęli przekonywać Nex, Althon, Scraps i Sassie. -No, ok.- odparł pewniej Marshall. 30 minut później pieski wysiadły z busolki i dalej szły na podbój Londyn 'u. Następnego i przedostatniego dnia mieli jechać nad klify Siedem Sióstr. Dlatego tez pod pałac przyjechała Patrolowiec. Rozdział 5 Wstał nowy dzień. Pieski miały dzisiaj wybrać się nad Klify Siedmiu Sióstr. Wszyscy wstali i zjedli śniadanie. - WOW! Nie mogą się doczekać wyjazdu nad Klify Siedmiu Sióstr! - podekscytowała się Shiny, po czym przytuliła swoje rodzeństwo i Rainstorm'a. - No ja też! - odparła Scotty. - Trochę są wysokie... - odparła BeautyBelle. - Ha! Mi to nie przeszkadza! Nawet na najwyższy klif mogę wejść bez problemu! - popisywał się Hopper. - Ale nie wiem czy to bezpieczne się wspinać po takich klifach - odparła BeautyBelle. -Jej! Znowu powrót do Brighton!- zachwyciła się Via. -Bądźcie z Arctic ' iem naszymi przewodnikami!- poprosiły Nytrae i Tomira. -Heh.. To będzie fajne.- przytaknęła Dilara. -No,ba!- odparła Ashira. Patrolowiec podjeżdża. -Pojedź z nami mamo.- poprosiła Kiltt. -Chciałabym, ale nie wiem czy Królowa się zgodzi.- odparła Brittie po czym pocałowała w głowy wszystkie swoje córki. -To poproś!- powiedziała Wixy. -Dobrze.- odparła Brittie i poszła chwilę później wróciła.. z walizkami! -Mama!- wykrzyknęły Kiltt i Englee. -Mogę jechać z Wami moje drogie nawet do Szkocji!- powiedziała Kiltt. -JEJ!- odparły sunie. - To jedziemy! * Zmiana sceny odznaka łapy Pieski były na Klifach Siedmiu Sióstr. - Jak tu cudownie! -odparła Shiny -Ale tutaj pięknie!-krzyknęła Lavia -Tak ale ty jesteś piękniejsza.-powiedział Carlie. -Aww,jesteś kochany-odparła suczka. Pieski poszły pobawić się na plaży. -Głodny jestem..- jęknął Rubble. -Hm.. Kawałek stąd jest molo a na nim sklep z frytkami.- dodała Via. -UU.. To idziemy?- zapytał Rubble. -Chodzi o to, że musimy podjechać Patrolowcem.- dodała Via. - To jedziemy! - odkrzyknęły pieski. Pieski wsiadają do Patrolowca. I zaczynają niby krótką podróż do niedalekiego Brighton. Jednak wszystko zaczęło się od zgubienia w terenie iż Robo- Pies, się przegrzał! Pieski stały na drodze, pośród małego lasku. -Osz ty!- syknął Rocky. -Aż tak kochanie źle?- zapytała Youki. -Nie wygląda na to, by Robo- Pies mógł prowadzić.- dodał zmartwiony Rocky. -Nie da się tego naprawdę naprawić?- zapytała zdziwiona Skye. -Niestety.- jęknął Rocky. -Nie przejmuj się tato.- pocieszył Eco. -Dzięki.- odparł Rocky. -Dobra to próbujemy jechać.- dodał Eco. -Oby poszło teraz dobrze.- powiedział Marco. -Musi.- powiedziała Noemi. -Jedźmy już!- warknęła Tomisa. -Czemu?- zapytała zdziwiona Lavia. -Nie mogę patrzeć jak wszystkie pary siedzą na dworze zz tyłu o się tulą!- warknęła Tomisa. -Wiesz po prostu to miłość co nie?- zapytała pogodnie Morgan. -W sumie.. Ale nie i tak nie zmienię zdania!- dodała Tomisa. -Ja mogę po nich pójść!- zaoferowała się Patty. -No,ok- dodała sunia. Wychodzi z patrolowca wszystkie pary wyszły i się tulą. -Aww.- westchnęła Lavia. -Pieski! Jedziemy!- dodała suczka. -Oo.. ok.- odparły zawiedzione pary. Pieski wsiadły do Patrolowca i odjechały. Wtem gdy dojechali do miasta.. -Jest! Zaraz zjemy!- ucieszył się Rubble. -Hah! Ok- odparła West. -Nie zaszkodzi bo i my przymieramy głodem!- zażartowali Lynx, Strom, Kazimierz i Aldona. -Możemy przygotować włoskie jedzenie gdy będziemy w nocy jechać do Szkocji.- zaoferował się Vitto. -TAK!- odparły pieski. -Synu, mamy pracę.- odparł klepiąc syna po ramieniu Vitto. -Ale! Ale muszę wiedzieć co z Esmeraldą! Przecież jest w ciąży!- odparł Stefan. -Stefan! Kochanie. To dopiero drugi tydzień, głuptasku. - zaśmiała się Esmeralda. -Ugh! Więcej szczeniąt.- warknęły Valka i Tetradi. -No cóż, tak to bywa. Dasz radę Valko. - pocieszyła Coral. - Dzięki! - odparła suczka rasy Pies Grenlandzki. Po godzinie jazdy zaparkowali i poszli na molo. Gdzie ustawili się w kolejkę i kupili frytki. Początek muzyki Calvin Harris Summer. Pieski wraz z lwicą i lygrysem poszli zjeść przy stolikach. - Dzień dobry, czy zechcesz podpisać petycję? - spytał jakiś pies rasy border collie do pewnego pana. - Kto w restauracji prosi o petycje?! - zdziwiła się Ashira. - Nie ważne - dodała lwica. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry Rozdział 6 Były już późno i pieski miały jechać do Szkocji. - Na reszcie wyjazd! - ucieszyła się Shiny, idąc do Patrolowca. - No racja! Właśnie przygotowałam schemat dnia teorii spiskowych na jutro, więc postaramy się poznać prawdę! Jeśli ktoś jest chętny... - odparła Ashira. - No... słyszałam że ostatnio w Szkocji krążą plotki o Pociągu Widmo! - odparła Shina. - OJEJ! - zaskoczyły się szczeniaki. - No tak, ale przykro mi nie możecie iść z nami! - odparła Ashira. - Szkoda... - odparł Maxis. - OK! Ale teraz jedziemy! - odparła Tetradi. - Zbierajcie się! - odparła Valka. Tymczasem w Patrolowcu. - Dobrze pieski, będziemy jechać teraz do Szkocji! Czy wszyscy są? - odparł Ryder. - Idę! - krzyknął Marshall, po czym potrącił się o kilka piesków. - No ja zawsze... Król Wejścia! - zaśmiał się Bites, wraz z innymi pieskami. - To wszyscy są? Tak? - spytał się Ryder. - Pewnie, Sir! - odparł Chase. - Dobrze! Zatem... Robo-Psie, ustaw cel na Fort William! - odparł Ryder, a Robo-Pies od razu nastawił cel na miasto w Szkocji, po czym Patrolowiec ruszył do Szkocji. Po dwóch godzinach pieski zaczęły się nudzić, dlatego włączono film. Na jednej ze stacji zaparkowali na nocny postój. Pieski mogły pójść do sklepu po przekąski, po czym wróciły do pojazdu na oglądanie filmów. Następnego dnia wyjechali o ósmej, gdyż Rubble zapodział jego nowe chrupki. Mimo to delikatnie zboczyli z trasy by zobaczyć Stonehenge. Po kilku godzinach jazdy dotarli. -WOW!- powiedziały pieski. - Witaj, Ryder! - przywitał się Angus. - Właśnie przyjechaliśmy na nocowanie - odparł Ryder. - Dobrze, rozgośćcie się. Pieski poszły już spać. Wszystkie pary z dziećmi. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy Następnego ranka, szósta rano... - Bites! Wstawaj! - rozkazała Ashira. - O co chodzi? - spytał się Bites. - Mieliśmy objaśniać teorię, o której mówiłam wczoraj! No chodź! - odparła Ashira, po czym zabrała Bites'a ze sobą. - EJ! STÓJ! Co ze śniadaniem? - spytał Bites. - O nic się nie bój! Zapakowałam prowiant na drogę! A Shina powiadomi innych gdzie jesteśmy! - odparła Ashira, po czym dwa duże koty pojechały na Most Overtoun. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry Pieski powoli wstawały, a Annie malowała Tetradi makijaż na głowie. - TETRADI! WSTAWAJ POWOLI! - krzyknął złośliwie Minimus, po czym Tetradi się obudziła i po tym jak zobaczyła Annie, od razu zdała sobie sprawę że ma makijaż na twarzy i zaczęła gonić Annie, tak że wybiegły z domu. Podczas ucieczki Annie szybko wsiadła do swojego pojazdu, a Tetradi do swojego i jechały na Most Overtoun. Pieski poszły na śniadanie. - Hej! Wiecie gdzie są Ashira i Bites? - spytał się Ryder. - Mówili że będą jechać na Most Overtoun - odpowiedziała Shina. - O nie! Przecież może im się coś stać! - zmartwiła się Tomira. - Spokojnie! To przecież działa tylko na psy! A oni są kotami, więc na pewno sobie poradzą! - wtrąciła się Tomisa. - Ale i tak może im się coś stać! Ten most jest niebezpieczny! - odparł zmartwiony Ryder. - No to jedźcie jak najszybciej! Podobno krążą plotki oto że to zjawy namawiają psy i także inne stworzenia do skoku z mostu! - odparł Angus. - Hej! Czy ktoś widział Annie? - spytał się zmartwiony David. - Widziałem jak była goniona przez Tetradi, po tym jak jej zrobiła makijaż... znowu - odparł Minimus. - O nie... DORWĘ CIĘ TETRADI! - odparł wściekły David, po czym od razu poszedł do swojego pojazdu. - Dobrze! Zatem wybiorę: Shinę, Niarę, Arrbiego, Dilarę, Cloe, Vojtka, Vię, Arctica, Shiraz, Conrada i ogólnie David już pojechał, więc też dołącza do misji! Psi patrol rusza do akcji! - odparł Ryder, po czym pojechał z resztą piesków na Most Overtoun. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rydera Annie i Tetradi jechały w samochodach, aż tu nagle skończyło się paliwo. - A niech to! - odparła Tetradi, po czym Annie korzystając z okazji zaczęła uciekać. - WRACAJ TU! - warknęła Tetradi, po czym dalej goniła Annie. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Tetradi Ashira i Bites siedzieli na moście. - No cóż... musimy nadal znaleźć te dowody... - odparł Bites. - No... i może są na dole! - odparła Ashira, która próbowała skoczyć z mostu, lecz Bites złapał ją za ogon i ściągnął z mostu. - Matko! Ashira! Nie strasz mnie tak! - odparł wystraszony Bites, aż tu nagle Annie przybiegła za nimi. Po czym Tetradi także. - O nie! Nie! Nie! Nie pozwolimy Ci wejść na ten most! Jest niebezpieczny! - odparła Ashira - Ale muszę dogonić Annie! - odparła wściekła Tetradi. - Chcesz płatki? Wzięłam je z domu - spytała Ashira, Annie. Po czym suczka wzięła pudełko z płatkami. - NIE! - odparł David, który zatrzymał swój samochód i rzucił się na Tetradi. - DOSYĆ TEGO! TEGO TO JUŻ ZA WIELE! - warknął stanowczo David, który stawał się bardziej nerwowy. - Puść mnie! - warknęła wściekle Tetradi. * Leci muzyka Battle Against a True Hero - NIGDY! Za to co zrobiłam... Powinnaś się smażyć w piekle! No dawaj! Walcz! No chyba że się boisz!- odparł David, po czym Tetradi także stawała się bardziej agresywna. - Dobrze... AKCEPTUJĘ TO! - odparła Tetradi, po czym zaczęła walczyć z Davidem. - O nie... - odparła Ashira. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry -Angus, możemy im pomóc?- spytała Tomisa. -No ok. Chcecie im pomóc czy zwiedzić most?- zapytał rudowłosy. -Chyba nie tylko Ashi i Bites potrzebują pomocy.- zauważyła Kate. -Kto?- zdziwili się. -Annie i David.. Każdy wie co się dzieje, gdy u Tetradi puszczają nerwy... wpada w furię..- dodała Kate. -Wiecie pieski, puściłbym Was, ale ten most naprawdę jest dziwny... Pewnego razu w nocy gdy zaprosiłem brata, a mieszka niedaleko niego, powiedział, że słyszał bardzo straszne odgłosy..- ściszył głos Angus. -O NIE!!- szepnęły zmrożone Victoria, Roxy, Colette, Tomira, Rossita, Briana i Dellicia. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Dellici. Dwa psy się gryzły. Wtem podjechały pojazdy piesków. Arctic wychwycił coś jego słuchem, ale nie mógł. Tetradi przyszpiliła David'a, który mimo delikatnego strachu nie poddawał się. Wtem wpadła w amok. Jednak Ryder poprosił Arctic 'a o gaz usypiający. -D-Dzięki.. -wysapał David i podbiegł do Annie. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Davida Pieski wróciły do domu Angusa. - Dobra! Raczej nie uda nam się rozwiązać teorii o Moście Overtoun... Więc pozostało nam rozwiązanie zagadki o pociągu widmo! Więc kto jest ze mną? - spytała Ashira, w kręgu piesków. - Ja idę z tobą! - odparł Bites. - No ja też! - odparła Niara. - Chętnie się zgłoszę! - odparła Dilara. - I ja! - odparł Killen. - I jaaa! - powiedzieli Chilli i Spitz, w skunksim języku. - No cóż... Przyjmuję wyzwanie! - odparł Valka. - Ja tak samo! - odparła Delgado. - Ja chcę! - odparł Maxis. - Sory Maxis, ale nie chcemy Cię narażać na niebezpieczeństwo! - odparła Ashira. - Ohh... Szkoda - odparł zawiedziony piesek, po czym sobie poszedł. - Dobra! To już mówię wam co i jak! Pociąg widmo możemy jedynie zauważyć po włączonych światłach i odgłosie. Wyruszamy w nocy! Zatem plan jest taki... Obraz się ściemnia... - Niara, Dilara i Killen! Jeśli usłyszycie pociąg, dajcie sygnał! Bo na szczęście mamy telefony! Delgado, Bites, Valka, gdy ujrzycie pociąg, to my skaczemy! Chilli i Spitz, jeśli będziecie w środku, to gdy zauważycie jakieś duchy, czy coś w tym stylu, to puśćcie swoją cuchnącą woń! A gry pasażerowie będą oślepieni waszą wonią, to ty atakuj, Spitz! Dobra! To wiecie co robić? - Pewnie! - odparli wszyscy. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy - Dobra! Zbliża się noc! - odparł Maxis. - No widać! - potwierdziła Shiny. - Dobrze, zatem taki jest mój plan! Gdy Ashira, Bites, Niara, Dilara, Killen, Delgado, Valka, Chilli i Spitz będą mieli kłopoty to będziemy.... - Kłopoty?! Przecież oni zawsze sobie radzą! - odparł Riverdale. - No ale co jeśli sobie dzisiaj nie poradzą, jak czasami?! - spytała się BeautyBelle. - Dobra, dobra! SPOKÓJ! Więc zatem gdy pieski wyznaczone na misję będą wyskakiwać z pociągu to... Mufin, Shiny, Rainstorm, BeautyBelle, Hopper, Rashta, Rumber, Rainbow! Wy idziecie ze mną, co oznacza że gdy będzie jechał pociąg to weźmiemy tą plastikową taśmę, by zatrzymać pociąg, ALE! Gdy pociąg będzie przypadkowo jechać do tyłu to Riverdale, Mira, Scott, Miley, Scotty, Milk, Jackie i Beeck idą za koniec pociągu i szybko zawiązują taśmę. Wszystko zrozumieliście? - odparł Maxis, a inni jego rówieśnicy zgodzili się. - Zatem... Mały Psi patrol rusza do akcji! - odparł Maxis, po czym inne pieski po nim powtarzały. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Maxisa Było już tak bardzo ciemno, mimo iż było lato. Ashira siedziała z Chilli, Bitesem i Spitzem na gałęzi drzewa. - Dobra! Wiecie co mamy robić? - spytała Ashira, Niarę, Dilarę, Killena, Delgado, Valkę, Chilli i Spitza, przez telefon. - Pewnie! - odparły pieski. Nagle Niara usłyszała jakiś pociąg. - Chyba nadjeżdża! - odparła Niara. W tym momencie Dilara zauważyła jakieś lewitujące nad torami światła. - Widzę go! - oznajmiła Dilara. - Świetnie! Zatem wskakujcie na pociąg i postarajcie się znaleźć okna, by móc wejść do środka wagonu! Zatem reszta, jak zauważycie jakieś świecące kropki lewitujące nad torami, to wskoczcie na pociąg, jeśli światła się trochę oddalą. Dobra! Wiecie co robić więc jazda! - odparła Ashira, aż tu nagle ujrzała elementy pociągu. Pieski były cicho, aż do momentu gdy pociąg nadjechał. Gdy widoczne światła pociągu nieco się oddaliły, pieski bezzwłocznie wskoczyły do pociągu. -Halo jest tu kto?- zapytał się Killen. -Ćśsii!- uciszyła go Delgado. Raptem światła się wyłączyły i zobaczyli zieloną poświatę i postać. Przybliżyła się. -Uciekajcie...-wyszeptała. -GRR!- warknęły Delgado i Dilara. Nagle rzuciła się na Delgado, ale tamta zrobiła unik. Zjawa przeniknęła przez ścianę. Delgado skoczyła i zatoczyła łuk lądując. -Czego stąd ginie tak wiele psich istnień!?- warknęła Delgado. -Nie Twoja sprawa wam...-zaczęła zjawa. Delgado rzuciła się na nią i o dziwo pchnęła o ścianę. Tamta pufnęła. -GADAJ!- syknęła Owczarek Niemiecki odsłaniając zęby. -Eeee...-zaczęła tamta, lecz zaraz odezwała się chrypliwym głosem.-ZASŁUGUJĄ NA ŚMIERĆ! AAAA!- krzyknęła i rzuciła się na Delgado. Suczka dała znać pieskom by wyskoczyli na pobocze z okien. Sama zaś została i na koniec zostawiła zjawie ranę i wyskoczyła. Pieski dyszały. -Wow...-odparła Ashira zdziwiona. -Lepiej wracajmy.- zaproponowała poważnie Niara. -Racja.- przytaknęła Valka. Wskoczyli do swych pojazdów i ruszyli do Fortu. Po trzech godzinach jazdy dotarli do domku. Była północ. Wślizgnęli się niespostrzeżenie i poszli spać. Całą noc pieski dręczyły koszmary. Następnego dnia jako pierwszy wstał Smav. Była piąta. Podszedł bliżej okna, parapet był nisko. Widział jak Thunder we śnie śpi. W głowie pojawiła mu się myśl by jej się oświadczyć, jak wstanie. Planował to od dłuższego czasu i nawet wziął ze sobą pierścionek. Około ósmej wszyscy wstali i poszli do kuchni zjeść śniadanie. Dzień znów zapowiadał się upalnie. -To będzie gorące lato jak na Szkocję.- odparła Kiltt. Lir pokiwała głową. Gdy zjedli Angus włożył naczynia do zmywarki, a sami wyszli przed brązowy blok. Wyszli z jego tylnego wyjścia, a z tyłu widać było Lochaber. Smav wskoczył na górkę i przemówił: -Psi Patrolu! Przyjaciele...Przyszedłem tu Wam coś ogłosić co planowałem od dość długiego czasu. - zaczął Smav. -O co chodzi?- spytały się pieski. -Otóż...eghre -e-em.- odchrząknął.- Thunder, bardzo mocno Ciebie kocham i świetnie się czujesz...wypełniasz moją pustą połówkę...Czy wyjdziesz za mnie?- spytał. Thunder zakryła pyszczek łapkami i podbiegła. -TAK!- ucieszyła się merdając na wszystkie strony ogonem. Pocałowali się. Z najwyższego okna wychylił się Ryder. -Pieski! Do Patrolowca! Jedziemy na drugą stronę! I gratuluję.- odparł chłopak. Thunder i Smav skinęli głową w podziękowaniu. A Psi Patrol ruszył na parking. Ruszyli, jednak od początku cudowny wyjazd nie szedł tak jak powinien. Robo- Pies musiał zostać u Angusa w domu by mu pomóc, zatem Ryder musiał prowadzić. Gdy odjechali kawałek w bardziej leśną drogę. Zjechał za wcześnie i musieli zawracać. Na szczęście cały dzień zapowiadał się bez chmurny i gorący. Znaleźli drogę i skręcili w nią. Po 10 minutach byli po drugiej stronie! Mijali domki i tym podobne. Kolejne 5 minut dalej znaleźli się blisko kamienistej plaży. Pieski ubłagały bruneta by zjechał na pobocze i się zatrzymał. Tak też zrobił gdy pieski wybiegły on wziął tablet i połączył się z Katie. Tak jak zwykle Corrlie robił wszystkiemu i wszystkim zdjęcia od początku wyjazdu. Kasha zbliżyła się do granicy. Altron podszedł ją od tyłu i stuknął w bok. W zaskoczeniu wpadła do wody i skąpała się. Jednak popatrzyła się czule na pieska i go pocałowała. Kilka chwil później musieli wracać do pojazdu. -Ale było ładnie.- ucieszyła się Patty. -To dopiero początek.- odezwała się tajemniczo Kiltt. Ruszyli, las zaczął okrywać drogę. Po parunastu minutach zobaczyli małą stację paliw. Małą...Składała ona się z malutkiego zbiornika i sklepiku. Ryder zatankował wóz. I mogli pójść do sklepiku coś sobie wybrać. Jednak z małą stacją...rozciągał się nie opisany widok! Były kamienie, bardziej może małe głazy, które bliżej granicy z wodą malały, woda sama była przezroczysta i niebieska, po prawej stronie jezdnia nadal biegła i otaczał ją sosnowy lasek, zaś lewa strona pokazywała góry, które porastała raczej trawa. Najpierw jednak pieski znalazły się w małym i ciasnym sklepiku. Dlatego, niektóre z nich musiały czekać i dopiero gdy inne skończyły mogły coś wziąć. -Co wziąć?- jęknęła Dilara. -Co jest?- zapytała się Patty. -Nie wiem co wziąć.- jęknęła. Do suczek podeszło jeszcze parę innych plus Ashira. -Może chipsy? Kochasz je!- zasugerowała Caro. -Ok...coś jeszcze? Znacie mnie.- dodała i się głupio uśmiechnęła. -Popcorn.- powiedziała Delgado. -I może...te czekoladki.- rozmarzyła się Patty. -Można jeszcze te ziemniaczane krążki.- zamerdała ogonem Shiraz. -Świetny pomysł! Dzięki dziewczyny! Idę zapłacić, resztę odłożę do Patrolowca i skorzystam z widoków za sklepem. Idziecie ze mną?- spytała. -PEWNIE!- odparły chórem. Blisko ściany stali Thunder i Smav, rozmawiali pół- szeptem. -Według mnie to byłoby idealne miejsce na nasz ślub!- podskoczyła Thunder. -Zgodzę się.- przytaknął Smav.-Wieczorem to im obwieścimy, że chcemy nie długo się pobrać. -dodał. -Już?- zdziwiła się. -Tak, po co zwlekać.- uśmiechnął się. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Smav'a. Dilara wyszła zostawiła jak powiedziała rzeczy i pognała zza stację. Tam siedziała już zamyślona Kasha i obok niej Altron. ' ''Początek muzyki Spirit of Freedom- Peter Crowley mniej więcej 0:10. '' '''Dilara zeskoczyła po kamieniach za nią Patty i kilka innych suczek. Usiadła. Przed nią rozciągał się niesamowity widok. Zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła by wiatr muskał jej twarz tak jak zrobiła to Kasha. Patty dosiadła się i wkrótce wszystkie suczki i Ashira pozwoliły się zrelaksować. Po pewnej chwili otworzyły oczy i napawały się widokiem. Do nich usiedli Gray i Victoria, tyle, że bliżej wody, oparł głowę na swej ukochanej. ' -Gdzie reszta?- zaczął Stypek.-WOW!- odparł. -Ryder sir chodź zobacz!- zawołał Chase. -Gonisz!- krzyknęła znikąd Everest i zeskakiwała zgrabnie po skałach. -Okey!- odparł Chase robiąc pozycję do zabawy. Początek muzyki Spirit of Freedom- Peter Crowley mniej więcej 0:50. '' '''Suczka Husky zgrabnie zeskakiwała ze skał. Ciut mniej lecz majestatycznie susami z podwijaniem łap biegł Chase. ' -Hah!- zaśmiała się Delgado. 'Wkrótce po skałach ganiał się cały Psi Patrol! Skończyło się to na chlapaniu w wodzie! ' -Nie wchodzisz?- spytała Youki. '''Łapy Rocky'ego przywarły i patrzył się przestraszony w taflę. Pokręcił głową. -Chodź.- zachęciła Lisiczka i otarła ogonem o jego głowę. Piesek się uśmiechnął i pobiegł za nią. ''Obraz pokazuje bawiące się pieski i unosi się powoli do góry. '' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Youki. Faith bawiła się nie źle z Nick'iem, który wcześniej się przeteleportował do ich wymiaru. Łapy suczki waliły od taflę rozpraszając kropelki. Nick zatrzymał się, uśmiechnął i wskoczył na kamień i doskoczył do ukochanej. -Mam Cię.- uśmiechnął się. -Aww.- odparła suczka. -Pieski ruszamy powoli. -zawołał Ryder. -Oo....-jęknęły i otrzepując się wskoczyły do Patrolowca. -Pieski!- chrząknął Smav.- Chcę Wam coś ogłosić.- dodał.- Z Thunder weźmiemy tu ślub.- odparł. -TAK! AUUU!- zawyły psiaki. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Smav'a. Psiaki jechały dalej. Widoki je z każdą chwilą je zachwycały. Wciągały czyste powietrze w ich płuca. Jechali tak dalej, w pewnym momencie domki w większości zniknęły i stały tylko pojedyncze. Zatrzymali się. -Czego się Ryder zatrzymaliśmy?-spytał Tracker. -Muszę sprawdzić w nawigacji gdzie jesteśmy, nie chcemy się zgubić.-odparł poważnie chłopak. -Możemy wyjść rozprostować łapy? - spytała Lavia i zeskoczyła z kanapy. -Oczywiście pieski.- odparł chłopak nadal szukając w nawigacji. Psiaki wybiegły z Patrolowca i nadal się napawały ślicznym widokiem, który był w oddali. Night odeszła miała podejść do krzaka lecz coś wyczuła i usłyszała. Stanęła. W maleńkiej leśnej alejce przez którą przechodził droga i była z tyłu pojazdu miała wrażenie, że przebiegły dwa psy. Wiedziała, że i oni wiedzą o ich obecności. Wydawało jej się, że są to pies i suczka. Sunia zdawało jej się, że była rasy Kunming Dog a piesek Hierran Wolfdog. ' -Hej Night! Chodź! - zawołała radośnie Youki. -Okey.- odpowiedziała suczka i pobiegła. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Night Rozdział 7 '''Gdy pieski wróciły do domu, było już późno. Następnego dnia pogodna była zmienna ale postanowiły się wspiąć nad jezioro przy Ben Nevisie. ' -Pieski choć wolałbym, by ratownicy górscy i pieski co mają w plecaku skrzydła założyły chociaż plecaki.- odparł chłopak. -Możemy iść Ryder z Wami?- zapytała Mufin. -Pewnie!- odpowiedział chłopak. -JEJ! Dzięki Ryder.- podziękowała Miley. 'Po godzinie czasu wyszli z bloku i podjechali Patrolowcem pod górę ciut mżył deszcz. Zaparkowali na parkingu i ruszyli drogą. Zanim weszli na szlak przeszli przez drewniany most, w dole płynął strumyk. Corrlie zrobił zdjęcie. Weszli na kamienistą dróżkę. Droga była trudna, i po pierwszych dziesięciu minutach zrobili postój. ' -Ech...- dyszała Annie. - Mogłam zostać u Angusa w domu.- dodała. -Kochanie, ale masz mnie.- pocieszył David. -Ble.- wzdrygnęła się Tetradi i potrząsnęła z niesmakiem głową. '''Lavia westchnęła i wypiła butelkę wody, po czym położyła się na Carlie'm. Victoria wskoczyła na wyższy głaz i stając na nim przednimi łapami oglądała okolicę. -Nie mogę się doczekać, jak dojdziemy na miejsce.- zamerdała ogonem, do suni podbiegł Gray i ją liznął.- Ja też zwłaszcza, że mogę być z Tobą.- dodał i ją pocałował. -Ech...-zaśmiała się Mufin. -Fajnie byłoby by mieć tak szczeniaki.- rozmarzyła się Lavia. -Może kiedyś.- odpowiedział Carlie. -Idziemy?- zapytała podekscytowana Lir, który dreptała w miejscu. -Ale...-zaczęła Annie. -Idziemy!- zawołały pieski. Annie cicho jęknęła i ruszyli. Blisko dróżki rosły paprocie. Nie długo po tym znajdowali się trochę wyżej i zarządzili kolejny postój. ' -Ciekawe jaki jezioro ma kolor.- zastanowiła się Dilara grzebiąc w plecaku w poszukiwaniu chipsów. -Nie wiem, oby fajny. - zaśmiała się Patty przegryzająca czekoladę. -U mam! Hula- Hopsy! Chcesz?- spytała się Malinois Łajki Jakuckiej. -Pewnie! Dzięki.- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem i przybiły piątkę. '''Nie długo potem znów ruszyli. Jednak ścieżka nagle się zwężała, w pewnym momencie trzeba było przechodzić pojedynczo. Na początku przeszły twarde suczki. Potem samczyki, bez par a Ci z parami trochę z tyłu by asekurować ich rodziny. Marshall pisnął i przywarł do skały. Spojrzał się w dół, skaliste zbocze porastały paprocie, lecz nie znajdowali się tak nisko. ' -Marshall?- spytała się Laika.- Idziesz?- zapytała trzymając Sassie i Althon'a w pysku a Scraps'a i Nex'a na plecach. -T-Tak...-za jąkał sie Dalmatyńczyk. 'Laika odłożyła szczeniaki na szeroką ścieżkę, wtem o śliski kamień poślizgnęła się Marshallowi łapa, lecz Aidi go chwyciła. ' -Jest za wąsko.- zmartwiła się Everest. -Ruf! Ruf! Wciągarka.- szczeknęła Tunturi i ich wciągnęła. -Dzięki Wam.- podziękowali i ruszyli. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Tunturi. '''Minęła godzina. Byli bardzo wysoko, zza rogu zobaczyli, iż słychać i widać wodospad. Ruszyli szybciej, gdyż z mapy King'a wiedzieli, że może jakieś 40 minut i już będą na miejscu. Byli bardzo blisko wodospadu. Ally, Mufin, Scraps, Spring i Junio zobaczyli motyla i wybili się w powietrze. -Em...czy to bezpieczne?- spytała się zdystansowana Miley. -Dzieci! - zawołała przerażona Victoria.- Wracać, ale to już. - dodała. -Dobrze ma- - zaczęła Mufin, ale kamień na którym maluchy stały obślizgnął się w dół. -MUFIN!!!- wrzasnęli przerażeni Gray i Victoria i pobiegli by je ratować. -SCRAPS!!- krzyknęli Marshall z Laiką i ruszyli. -JUNIO!!- wydarli się Viki i Harry po czym podbiegli. -SPRING!- krzyknęli Dylan i Briana oraz przybiegli. -ALLY!- przerażeni Clif z Amy krzyknęli i podbiegli. Jednak kamień był na półce, która zaczęła pękać. A znajdowała się zbyt daleko zasięgu łap rodziców. Do akcji mieli wkroczyć ratownicy górscy! Wtem z góry wyskoczyły dwa psy wykonując salto w tył odbiły się od zbocza i wylądowali na półce dużej półce skalnej. ''' -Czekaj no...-zastanowiła się Night. '''Suczka rasy Kunming Dog wzięła w pysk Junio i Mufin oraz Spring a samczyk będący rasy Hierran Wolfdog trzymał w pysku Scraps'a. Ally stała już miała spaść gdy pochwycił ją samiec i wyskakując z suczką wdrapali się po skale, po czym dostali się na ścieżkę i je odnieśli. -MOJE SKARBY!!- krzyknęli uradowani rodzice witający swoje szczenięta, nie byli źli na nie ale szczęśliwi, że nic im się nie stało.- Dziękujemy Wam najmocniej. - odparli. -Nie ma sprawy.- odparła suczka. Night bardzo im się przypatrywała. -Em...Night? Halo!- powiedział Thunder. -Tak?- zapytała wyrwana suczka. -Co jest?- zapytała. -Chyba wczoraj ich widziałam z daleka.- odparła. -Serio? Ciekawe.- odpowiedziała Owczarek Niemiecki. Do psiaków podszedł Ryder. -Dziękuje Wam w imieniu Psiego Patrolu za pomoc. Jak macie na imię?- spytał. -Jestem Aine.- przedstawiła się sunia. - A to mój przyjaciel...-zaczęła. -Adair!- odparł. -Miło nam Was poznać.- przywitała się Alays.- Przedstawię Wam wszystkich. - dodała. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Alays. Alays zdążyła im przedstawić psiaki. -Chcecie iść z nami?- spytał Roger. -Możemy.- dodał Adair i ruszyli po białych skałach. Blisko Ben Nevis'a zeszli z drogi na teren porośnięty mchem i torfowiskami. Wdrapali się. Wtedy oczom ukazało się śliczne górskie jezioro. ' -Woow!- westchnęły pieski. '''Zrobili sobie postój. Wyciągnęli koce blisko jeziora. Szczeniaki ciut dalej oglądały jak strumyk płynie i wpada do lochu. Wtem do Ryder'a zadzwonił telefon. Był to Angus! ' -Hej Angus! - przywitał się brunet. -Hej Ryder! - odparł mężczyzna a w tle słychać było odgłos walizek. -Gdzie jesteś?- zapytał zaciekawiony Ryder. -Na lotnisku. Katie przyjechała. - zaczął i ucieszył się widząc, ze z radości na twarzy przyjaciel mało co nie upuści tableta. - Chcecie jutro pojechać do parku rozrywki! Jest on w lesie i posiadają tam wiele różnych atrakcji.- dodał. -Z miłą chęcią. - pokiwał Ryder. - To pa! - pożegnał się. 'Brooklyn stanęła blisko wody i spróbowała sprawdzić jej temperaturę. Włożyła łapę i odsunęła w wyniku, że woda była lodowata. Zachichotała. Volvo się uśmiechnął i podszedł do suczki czule trącając ją nosem. Tą ciszę przerwał krzyk Sunset stojącej nad wodą. Psy zruszyły się o zobaczyły jak po środku jeziora tonie... Adelaice! ' -ADELAICE!! - wrzasnął Malcolm zrywając się z miejsca. Pobiegł jak torpeda ale na ostrym zakręcie na poślizgnął się na śliskim mchu od wody. Gdy Brooklyn z Shirą miały skoczyć na ratunek w górę wyskoczyła Aine. Z pluskiem wpadła do wody i płynąc szybko podpłynęła do małej suczki. Wzięła ją za kark i ruszyła w kierunku brzegu. -Świetny ratunek. - pochwalił Adair. -Dzięki.- odparła i postawiła mokrą Adelaice. -Nic Ci się nie stało! - krzyknęli szczęśliwi rodzice suczki i jej rodzeństwo. '''Liznęli ją w czubek głowy jednak zaraz z tłumu piesków wyłoniła się Youki. Zbadała ją i powiedziała: -Boję się, że mogła się przeziębić. -O nie...-jęknęła Adelaice. Gdy pieski tak stały odezwała się Lir: -Choć wejdźmy na górę, szczyt o ile możecie tak to nazwać jest nie daleko, a rozciąga się świetny widok. -No ok...-mruknęła Sunset zmartwiona o zdrowie córki. Nie czekając z Lir do przodu pognała Kiltt a za nimi Kasha. Niebo było cały dzień zasnute chmurami i było okropnie duszno. Patty z Dilarą dyszały ciężko. Nagle Dilara stanęła na mech i całą łapę miała mokrą, co nie przeszkadzało jej. Jednak Annie idąca z tyłu łapy zamokły. -Całe łapy mam mokre! - jęknęła. - Ciągle tu chlupie woda.- dodała. Dla otuchy liznął ją w pysk David. Na miejscu mimo, że było pod górkę znalazły się trzy suczki po nich przybiegły Dilara i Patty a za nimi cały Psi Patrol i ich przyjaciele. -WOOW! - powiedział Corrlie i zrobił zdjęcie. -Ale widok.- przyznał. -Właśnie podziwiamy sobie widoczki a jutro nakręcę vloga z parku rozrywki.- mówiła Amber do selfie- sticka trzymanego w górze. Viggo uśmiechnął się do niej i przytulił łebek do suczki. Widok ukazywał Lochaber jak i Fort- William. Pieski chwilę przystanęły. I usiadły robiąc sobie zdjęcia. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu Pieski schodziły już ścieżką i minęły jezioro. Chmury były coraz bardziej ciemne i było duszniej. Mimo tego mieli szybki krok i nie długo po tym znaleźli się na dole, mniej więcej jakieś 40 minut po. Szli do Patrolowca gdy z oddali rozległ się huk. Psiaki stanęły zdziwione. Jednak zaraz po tym ruszyły w końcu wszystkie weszły do Patrolowca a Hermiona postanowiła sprawdzić czy to może aby nie burza. ' -Ruf ruf! Radar burzowy!- szczeknęła. Przed jej oczami pojawił się radar a obszar w którym mieli dom był w strefie czerwonej. -AUUU!- zawyła. -RUSTY! RUSTY! BURZA BĘDZIE!- szczekała radośnie i merdała ogonem. -TAK!! - podskoczył. Sally przytuliła się do pieska tego oblał rumieniec. Ruszyli do domku. Niebo było aż czarne! A grzmoty zbliżały się i stawały się głośniejsze. Dojechali na parking i wysiedli szli w stronę tylnego wejścia do bloku raptem nie daleko nich uderzył piorun. Huk rozdarł niebo. -AAA!! - krzyknęła Victoria tuląc się do Graya zamknęła oczy. Piesek dał jej uspokajające liźnięcie. -Lepiej chodźmy. - zasugerowała z nerwowym śmiechem Amber udając, że nie boi się. Tak naprawdę ogon miała stulony a tylne łapy bardzo się jej trzęsły. Weszli na część gdzie wywieszano pranie a Ryder otworzył drzwi, sam wszedł ostatni. Na szczęście weszli do domu w Angusa. Ryder ściągnął obuwie a do przedpokoju wpadła Katie i pocałowała go. -Aww. - westchnęła Lavia i oparła głowę na Carlie'm. -Dobrze, że jesteście. - odpowiedział z kuchni Angus. - W radiu zapowiadali wielkie burze. Coś w stylu burzy stulecia- dodał. -O nie...- pisnęła Everest tuląc uszy. Chase pisnął w zmartwieniu o nią. -Przygotowałem dla Was obiad.- odparł Angus i postawił na stole talerze a na podłodze miski piesków. -MM...mniam! - pochwalił węsząc Rubble. '''Przyjaciel Rydera nałożył jedzenie brunetowi i blondynce a potem pieskom na sam koniec obsłużył siebie. Postawił na brązowych podkładkach kubki z ciepłą herbatą. Grzmiało coraz głośniej. Gdzieś w wodę uderzył piorun, szyby się zatrzęsły. ' -BOJĘ SIĘ MAMO!! - pisnęła Scotty i zakryła oczy łapkami. -Nie bój się...-próbowała pocieszyć Victoria liźnięciem córki, choć sama się bała. Scotty burczało w brzuszku zatem doszła do miski i szybko zjadła swoją porcję. Wskoczyła na szarą sofę i leżący na niej ciemniejszy puszysty kocyk, po czym trąciła poduszkę nosem i schowała się za nią. Po niej jeść skończyli jej rodzice i rodzeństwo oraz Miley. Pieski raczej skończyły posiłek i niektóre w pewnej odległości od bardzo niskiego białego parapetu i okna oglądały burzę, która z każdą chwilą się nasilała. -Rusty! - zapytała się Alays. A Labrador zastrzygł uszami i spojrzał w jej stronę. -Tak?- zapytał. -Sprawdzisz na radarze za ile skończy się ta burza? - zasugerowała. -Spoko. - pokiwał głową. -RUF! RUF! RADAR! - szczeknął. Przed nim ukazał się na mapie z góry ich miejscowość. -CO?- zdziwił się. -Co jest?- zapytała Sally. -Już tu jest największy stopień burzowy! - odpowiedział z mieszaniną radości i zdziwienia.- A co do czasu to skończy się...jutro rano?- dodał. -SUPER! - podskoczyła Hermiona i wyskoczyła w górę. -Ale co z parkiem?- zapytała zasmucona Esmeralda. 'Pieski oblało zdziwienie...Spuściły głowy. ' -Nie martwcie się! Dobrze, że tu są a tam ta burza nie dojdzie a jak dojdzie to nie z taką siłą. - pocieszyła Hermiona. 'Pyszczki członków Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciół rozjaśniły się. Uderzył gdzieś blisko piorun. Najpierw zrobiło się jasno, potem ryknął z całej siły. Okna zadrżały. Ekran telewizora Angusa Mishka grała z Megan w Hop Hop Boogie na matach rozstawionych na panelowej podłodze, zgasł. A elektryka w okolicy wysiadła. ' - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! - wrzasnęła Annie i przytuliła się do David'a - Już spokojnie to tylko grzmot - Emmmmm nie że coś ale....... Ma ktoś latarki czy coś? - zapytała Alays -Ja mam! - ozwał się ze strony kuchennej głos Angusa. Wstał od stołu i przeszedł do końca korytarza i pociągnął za uchwyt zwisający z sufitu wysunęła się drewniana drabina i wszedł na strych. -Jak on się nie wywróci?- zapytała zdziwiona Shiny. -Nie jest jeszcze tak ciemno, choć nie długo powoli będzie wieczór, a około 22 robi się ciemno. - ozwała się Kiltt. '''Po nie długim czasie ostrożnie niosąc pudełko z latarkami zszedł i zamknął wejście na strych. Wpatrując się w chodnik Aine nagle krzyknęła: -RYDER! ANGUS!! - krzyknęła. Mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią. - Na dole jest pies! A burza z każdą chwilą przybiera na sile!- dodała. -O NIE! Aine nie czekając ruszyła przez przedpokój. Za nią Ryder oraz Angus. -AINE! UWAŻAJ NA SIEBIE! - pisnął zmartwiony Adair. -To samo tyczy się Ciebie sir. - rzucił Chase. Wybiegli na klatkę schodową. Burza ryczała za oknem. ' ''Początek muzyki Ice of Phoenix '''Zbiegali szybko po schodach. Aine potknęła się. Ryder pomógł jej wstać i ruszyli dalej. Brunet otworzył bokiem drzwi, zaś Aine z Angusem wylecieli z bloku. Suczka rasy Spaniel Francuski szukała jakieś dachu nad głową. Burza już z każdej strony dawała znać o sobie. -Musimy jej pomóc!!- wypalił zdesperowany o nią Angus i pobiegł. Biegnąca obok niego suczka rasy Kunming Dog wyczuwała w powietrzu zagrożenie. Z okna położonego wysoko obserwowały je zmartwione pieski. Mające prawie przyciśnięte nosy do szyb. Jedynie Hermiona z Rusty'm odpychali ich nosami. -Biedna Aine! - zaskomlał Adair.- Nie mogę patrzeć!! - dodał popiskując.- O nie....Gorąco mi.- powiedział i zemdlał. Szybko doskoczyła do niego Patty i ocuciła. Za pomocą leżących mat do Hop Hop Boogie Chase z Alays wyznaczyli strefę do, której zbliżać się nie wolno. Oglądali akcję. Nagle Aine złapała za kłąb nową suczkę i odsunęła w bok. W miejsce gdzie stała uderzył piorun. Na ręce wziął ją Angus i pobiegli. Ryder trzymał drzwi i gdy tylko dobiegli zamknął je i wbiegli na klatkę. Serce nowej suczki biło, dzielił ją włos od śmierci. Wizja z adrenaliny nie była wyraźna i miała wrażenie, że nawet jest zamazana. Oddychała głęboko. Czuła jednak ciepło i dobro bijące od człowieka który ją niósł oraz od suczki i bruneta. Przy drzwiach do nozdrzy napłynęło jej tysiące różnych woni! Potrząsnęła z wrażenia głową. Zapukali. Wyrabiając się na zakręcie Adair otworzył drzwi. Kiedy zdjęli buty i weszli suczka nadal była w szoku. Pieski patrzyły na nią. ''' -Hej. - powiedziały. Rozdział 8 '''Suczka skinęła głową. '-'''Jak masz na imię?- spytała West. -Ja? Jestem Juliet. A Wy?- przedstawiła się. -Jesteśmy Psim Patrolem.- wystąpił do przodu Chase przedstawiając się. -Oraz to nasi przyjaciele.- wskazał ogonem na psiaki będące ich przyjaciółmi. -Nazywam się Chase. Brunet ma na imię Ryder, a człowiek w zielonym swetrze to Angus oraz to jego dom. Przedstawię Ci resztę.- dodał. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Chase'a. '''Było coraz gorzej, dawno było 17:00. Psiaki zjadły kolacje. W końcu odezwała się sunia rasy Spaniel Francuski:' -Dzięki za ratunek. -Nie ma sprawy.- uśmiechnął się Angus i podrapał ją za uchem. W tym czasie Psi Patrol skończył jeść, i udali się do salonu. Wyciągnęli gry planszowe. -Zagracie?- zapytała się Cloe,nowych piesków. Pokiwały głowami. Było ciemno. Nagle przy oknie usłyszeli syk! -Co to?- zdziwiła się Danger. Przy oknie widać było...piorun kulisty! Brianie futro najeżyło się i wsunęła pysk w futro Dylana. Rusty, który rozstawił kamerę by nagrać burzę skakał ze szczęścia. Sally liznęła go. Psiaki były zdziwione. -To tu się nigdy nie zdarzało.- powiedziała Lir. -Może, dlatego, że to burza stulecia.- próbowała przekonać Kiltt, jednak nie dowierzała. Mimo to ze strachu stuliła uszy i przytuliła się to Germae'a. Szczeniaczki schowały się za rodziców. Victoria pisnęła i zakryła oczy łapkami. Gray polizał ją i stanął przy niej. Carlie pocieszał Lavię a Colette uspokoiła się ciut przy Maximusie. Piorun zmieniał kolory. Mja nie wierzyła własnym oczom. Kaliana pobiegła po popcorn i z zainteresowaniem oglądała zjawisko. Roxy mało co z siebie nie wyszła, Tayro chciał pocieszyć córkę. Morgan podeszła do Rydera i traciła go noskiem. Brunet uspokajająco podrapał sunię rasy Dalmatyńczyk. Piorun syczał, zmieniał kolory z czerwieni, na biel, potem na zieleń, błękit! A przy tym dawało to straszną poświatę. Wzbił się w górę, cofnął do tyłu. Gwałtownie potem doskoczył do okna, na sam koniec widowiska wybuchł! ' -Woow!- skomentowali dwaj łowcy burz. Honey spojrzała się na nich zdziwiona. -Już po wszystkim? Te dźwięki były straszne!- skomentowała Pandora. -Tak.- odpowiedziała Hope. -Głodny jestem.- zaczął Marshall. -Ja też.- dodał Nex, patrząc na ojca. -Ale zjedliśmy nie dawno.- zauważyła Kasha. Patty pokiwała głową. '''Ojciec i syn niechętnie kiwnęli głowami. Latarki dużo psiakom ułatwiły życie. Niektóre miały na czas burzy wyłączone telefony. Malinois wzięła z walizki książkę, usadowiła się na sofie między poduszkami. Do niej doskoczyła Łajka Jakucka. ' -Mogę?- spytała. -Jasne, że możesz!- odpowiedziała Dilara robiąc drugiej suni miejsce. Zaczęły czytać ze zmianą na głosy. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Patty 'Zamknęły książkę i odniosły ją do torby. ' -Hej!- zabrzmiał czyiś głos. Dilara wywróciła oczyma, jak i Patty. -Okropnie grzmi! Może Dilara, potrzebujesz kompana?- spytał. -NIE! Dzięki! A, jakbyś nie zauważył dwóch rzeczy to już mówię! - syknęła zirytowana Malinois. -Po pierwsze nie boję się, a po drugie mam już! Patty!- skończyła mówić wskazując ogonem na sunię. Killen zrobił nerwowy uśmiech. -Aaa...ok...he...he...Wyglądasz ślicznie. Zbyt ładna by być sa...-zaczął jednak Patty trzepnęła go poduszką. Dilarze poprawił się humor i gruchnęła śmiechem, dorzucając jeszcze drugą. -Mega! - pochwaliła kładąc łapę na ramieniu suni. 'Burza nie ochłodziła mieszkania. Shiraz przygotowała napoje z pomocą Zuzi i Conrada. ' -Ok, teraz miska Chase'a. - komenderowała Husky. Axe usiadł przy stole, podpierając łapką głowę. Zakochany patrzył na swoją dziewczynę.Conrad zaniósł tace do salonu. Psiaki szybko wypiły. Bites zasugerował by pograli w jaką grę. Tak zrobili. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Bitesa. 'Wybiła godzina 22. Zmęczone pieski ziewały co chwila. Postanowiły pójść spać. Niektóre rozłożyły karimaty, a na to kładły śpiwory. Angus czekał, dopiero jak Katie, a potem Ryder umyją się oraz zęby. Siedział podparty na sofie, przy nim siadła Juliet. ' -Hej.- przywitał się. Skinęła głową. -Jeżeli chcesz dużo miejsca mam w pokoju. - zasugerował.- Mogę rozłożyć Ci jakieś koce, albo pościel by było wygodnie.- dodał. Juliet pokiwała głową. Ruszył, i już nie długo ułożył suczce ciepłe posłanie. Zakręciła się trzy razy, następnie opadła wyczerpana i zamknęła oczy. 'Z łazienki wyszła Katie w piżamie. Czekając na męża, usiadła na łóżku biorąc Callie na kolana. Kotka mruknęła smacznie zwijając swoje ciało w kłębek. Kiedy doszedł mąż blondynki. Wyłączył światło. Dom poszedł spać. Pierwsza godzina, minęła potwornie! Ciężko było zasnąć. Pioruny nadal szalały, waląc to tu, to tam. Rozświetlały ciemne, zacienione zakamarki. Niektórzy musieli założyć sobie na głowy poduszki, choć to nie dawało dużej różnicy. Tylko Ryderowi, Katie, Angusowi i Callie udało się zasnąć. Strawberry postanowiła zaparzyć pieskom melisy. Zmęczone, ustawiły się w kolejkę. Kiedy wypiły, znowu spróbowały zasnąć. Próba zakończyła się powodzeniem. Gdzieś o szóstej, padał tylko deszcz. Zaś po siódmej, słońce zaczęło wyglądać przez chmury. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Strawberry '''Angus wstał jako pierwszy, pojechał do pobliskiego supermarketu. Na drodze, roiło się od liści, kałuż, gałązek, a czasem gałęzi! Zakupy załadował do bagażnika jego Volkswagena. Ruszył pod dom. Zakupy zostawił przy drzwiach, na chciał sprawdzić skrzynkę pocztową. Dostał awizo. Zadowolony iż bardzo ważna paczka oczekuje na niego, wyszedł na dwór by zamknąć auto. Zamknął, jednak wiatr wyrwał mu świstek z rąk. Pobiegł za nim. Zajście obserwowała Juliet z okna. Nie śmiało wyszła do przedsionka, wnosząc zakupy do środka, po czym zamknęła drzwi i ruszyła po schodach. Mężczyzna zziajany dobiegł do molo. Co chwila kładł ręce na kolanach i dyszał. Świstek leżał na drewnianym podłożu. Angus przeskoczył barierki, jednak, drewno było spróchniałe i stare, załamało się pod nim z trzaskiem wynosząc go na otwarte jezioro. Zimne wody lochu przesiąkły go do szpiku kości. Zmęczony gonitwą nie był w stanie dopłynąć do brzegu. -Chwila już biegnę! - krzyknęła Juliet, stając na kamiennym murku. Wybiła się z niego, szybko podpłynęła do niego. Widziała, że się topi. Czuła determinację by go uratować. Łapy zamaszyście mąciły wodę. Dopłynęła do niego. Wzięła go za sweter, szybko dobili do brzegu. Pomogła mu wykasłać wodę. Widziała jak awizo, upada na wodę. Odwróciła się czy nikt nie idzie. Za pomocą magii wody przyciągnęła do siebie kartkę zanim było za późno. -Dzięki, piesku.- pochwalił leżący człowiek. Podrapał ją po łebku. Sunia przytuliła się do niego. Poczuła, że bardzo lubi go. -Jesteś cały mokry, ale powinieneś się wysuszyć. - mówiła opierając łapki na nim. Jej ogon merdał we wszystkie strony. -A tak w ogóle jak to się udało, że ta kartka jest tu? Była daleko na środku lochu. - rzekł. Juliet uśmiechnęła się. -Wyjaśnię Ci jak będziemy sami w domu. - przemówiła. Pokiwał głową. Poszli szybkim krokiem w stronę domu. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Juliet Śniadanie zostało przygotowane. Wszyscy zjedli. Ruszyli w stronę drzwi. -Ale kto popilnuje domu w razie czego? - spytała Shiny. -Nie ma takiej potrzeby, kochanie. -powiedziała czule Colette liżąc córkę po głowie. -A, oki.- odpowiedziała maleńka sunia. Otworzyli drzwi do przedsionka, tam stały ich plecaki na podróże, kiedy oporządzili już się zamknęli drzwi na dwa spusty, schodząc po klatce schodowej, byli bardzo podekscytowani, kiedy wyszli tylnymi drzwiami budynku tam gdzie wisiało pranie sąsiadów. Chodnik był dość wąski, zatem duża szła po trawie. Wychodząc z lekkiego pagórka, skierowali się do parkingu będącego paręnaście metrów dalej. Wsiedli do Patrolowca. ''' -WOOW! - przemówiła Juliet z zachwytem, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Usiadła obok Angusa i Aine na kanapie. Pojazd ruszył. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Aine. '''Widoki, były przecudowne! A kiedy w końcu dojechali, ukazał się im oczom sosnowy las. Wyskoczyli jednocześnie z Patrolowca oddychając świeżym powietrzem. -Woow!- powiedziała Beeck, ogon z podekscytowania nie mógł przestać merdać. Pobiegła do Amalis. -Mamo! Mamo! Chodźmy już!- prosiła. Amalis polizała córkę po łebku. Weszli, najpierw skierowali się po mostku. Wokół była woda. Amber zaczęła nagrywać vloga. Weszli do drewnianego budynku, gdzie kupili bilety. Dostali mapę. -Chodźmy!- pisnęła zachwycona Mufin. Maxis spojrzał się na nią czule. Pierwszym punktem był skydiving. Dilara, Patty, Flurr, Shiraz, Werix, Delgado z Ashirą skoczyły do kolejki. Były dwie skocznie zatem dwa psiaki szły. Na pierwszy rzut poszły Patty z Dilarą. Czekająca w kolejce Lwica dała znakiem Amber by zaczęła nagrywać oraz by psiaki czekające włączyły ich kamerki na głowach. Weszły po oddzielnych drewnianych słupach, na których były małe metalowe szczebelki. Weszły po nich. Będąc w połowie drogi zatrzymały się, odwróciły głowę dając sobie uśmiech. W końcu weszły na górę. Zgodnie z instrukcjami podeszły do krawędzi niewielkiej podłogi. W końcu skończyły. Szybko zjeżdżały, ale były obydwie zachwycone. Ogony latały im w prawo i lewo. Kiedy dotarły na piasek zdjęły uprzęże podając Flurr z Shiraz. Weszły i skoczyły, obie były zachwycone. Następne były Werix z Delgado. Szybko wdrapały się na górę, i radośnie zeskoczyły w dół. Ashira podskoczyła do góry, kiedy była jej kolej. Grace przekonała się i postanowiła, że skoczy z drugiej strony. Świetnie im szło, zeskakując udało im się nawet zrobić salto! Szli grupą. Następnie udali się do labiryntu. ''' -Ale super! - zamerdała ogonem Victoria. -Owszem.- skinął głową Gray. -Em, pieski.- zaczęła Lavia. -Tak?- zapytał Psi Patrol. -Nie wie jak Wy ale mam dziwne przeczucie co do tego przejścia. -dodała Bolończyk. Szczeniaczki wydały odgłos przerażonego zdziwienia. -Spokojnie, kochanie, nie ma nic tu groźnego.- pocieszył Carlie. -Wiem, ale to nie oto chodzi. Widzicie to coś u góry?- spytała wskazując łapką. Megan podeszła bliżej, za nią natychmiastowo pobiegł Jax. -Hmm...może to jest. Coś na...-zaczęła Megan, ale wypowiedź przerwał jej huk wody, oraz otrzepywanie futro. -Kurtyna woda, na czas!- odparł Jax, którego właśnie zmoczyło. Suczka podbiegła i wylizała go. Przestała kurtyna działać. -Jest nas za dużo, by w czasie parunastu sekund całą drużyną przejść, musimy turami.- zasugerował Chase. Pokiwali głowami. Ciągnął dalej. -Najsilniejsze pieski na początek, potem delikatne suczki i szczeniaki, na sam koniec Bobi i Pandora...-powiedział urywając. '''Z tłumu piesków ozwał się głos Eryka: -Trzeba ich szybko przeprowadzić, w razie czego by nie zostali zmoczeni. Owczarek Niemiecki i jego zastępczyni skinęli głowami. ' -Zatem Ty chcesz?- spytała Alays. Boeder Terrier skinął głową. Kolejna ściana wody minęła, a kiedy skończyła się szybko przebiegły samczyki z twardymi suczkami. Marshall wpadł na Maxa, obaj chwilę leżeli na podłożu. -Szybciej! - ponaglił Ares. '''Dwa pieski powoli wstały. Stojący Ryder wskazał na Valkę i Frozen by wzięły ich za kłęby. Doskoczyły do nich, chwytając za kłąb, następnie odskoczyły do tyłu. Całe szczęście, gdyż kurtyna włączyła się. Z impetem wywrócili Valkę, która potoczyła się, w wyniku czego wpadła na Kła. Dwa psy dotknęły swych nosów. Brązowo a nawet lekko czerwono- beżowy, był zachwycony Owczarek Niemiecki serce mu szalało. Jednak Pies Grenlandzki szybko odskoczyła. ' -Dosyć tego!- syknęła kapitan. Trochę był zawiedziony. Następnie delikatne suczki wzięły swoje dzieci i tylko gdy woda przestała lać, przedarły się na drugą stronę. Zostali tylko Eryk, Pandora i Bobi. -Niech Bobi idzie pierwszy, ja i tak będę gorzej iść.- przemówiła ślepa Goldador, odwracając głowę. Starszy Bobtail pokiwał poważnie głową żwawo przeszedł. -Szybko!- ponaglił. Pandora niepewnie ruszyła. Odwracała głowę. Eryk postanowił jej pomóc wziął ją za kłąb i przestawił na drugą stronę. Kurtyna woda znów została włączona. Suczka zamerdała wesoło ogonem. -Dzięki. - powiedziała, przytuliła się bokiem do pieska. 'Przeszli dalej. W końcu znaleźli manekin i napis Gratulacje, znaleźliście mnie! ''Moscow zachichotała. Postanowili pójść na zjeżdżalnie.Lavia podeszła do Carlie'go. -Może się przejedziemy?-spytała. -Tak!Będzie super!-krzyknął Carlie i zamerdał ogonem. Para wspięła się razem i zjechała.Dobrze się bawili i co jakiś czas suczka wtulała się w niego. -Ale było fajnie!-ucieszyła się Lavia. -Tak bo mogłem to przeżywać z tobą-powiedział Carlie i polizał ukochaną w ucho. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Carlie'go. Początek muzyki:Calvin Harris Summer Psiaki zauważyły trzy czerwone zjeżdżalnie, na których zjeżdżało się na pontonach. ' -Woow! Idę na tą pionową!- podskoczyły twarde suczki mówiąc przez siebie. Jako pierwsi poszli Gray i Victoria, nie było dużej kolejki na nią, a czas jaki czekali na swoją kolej był naprawdę gdyż przed nimi stała dwójka ludzi. W końcu gdy światełko zapaliło się na zielono, człowiek podał im żółty ponton. '''Gray wskoczył do niego za nim Victoria. Raptem z specjalnej wyrzutni ich ponton został posłany w ruch. Victoria pyszczek w Gray'a. Mieli wrażenie, że ich żołądki podskoczyły do góry a potem z zawrotną prędkością znaleźli się na dole. Wychodząc żółto- ciemno- biała Husky liznęła Gerberiana Shepsky. ' -I jak było?- spytała Viki machając ogonem. -Super.- odpowiedział Gray. -Ja następna!- krzyknęła Dilara i pobiegła w kierunku zjeżdżalni za nią biegła śmiejąca się Patty. -NIECH KTOŚ JE POPILNUJE!- spanikowali Roger, Killen oraz Zorro. Ashira uniosła oczy do góry i pokręciła głową. -My to zrobimy!- krzyknęła Shiraz dając znak Flurr, Delgado, Werix i Ashirze by pobiegły za nią. Przebiegły pewien odcinek drogi po sztucznej wytartej trawie, a potem po metalowych schodach na półpiętrze zauważyły znaki do trzech zjeżdżalni o nazwach:Falcon,'' Wild Cat i ''Forest Adventure. '' -Mniejsza kolejka prowadzi na tamtą.- zasugerowała Werix wskazując głową na kolejkę. -Pewnie masz rację.- przemówiła Delgado. -Możemy iść tylko włączmy nasze kamerki na głowach, co Wy na to?- zaproponowała Flurr. -Dobry pomysł.- kiwnęła głową Ashira. Usłyszały odgłos łap uderzających o metalowe schody. '''Werix zaczęła niuchać nosem. ' -Idą...-zaczęła, lecz zanim mogła powiedzieć kto, zza nią ukazały się Morgan i Honey. -Hejka!- przywitała się Dalmatynka w brązowe łaty, merdała radośnie ogonem. -Cześć, idziecie z nami na tą ekstremalną zjeżdżalnię?- spytała przechylając głowę Shiraz. -Pewnie!- pokiwała głową Honey. '''Suczki weszły na górę. W tym samym czasie. Patty i Dilara weszły do pontonu. Malinois weszła z przodu. Włączyły kamerki. Wtedy włączono ,,katapultę". Chwilę znalazły się w powietrzu, a potem 90 stopni w dół zaczęły spadać. Suczki miały wrażenie, że ich żołądki ,,magicznie" podleciały do gardła. Na koniec z rozbryzgiem wylądowały na dole. -ALE CZAD!! -pochwaliły podekscytowane suczki. Skakały w miejscu, merdając ogonami. Zorro, Roger i Killen westchnęli z ulgą. -Idziemy jeszcze raz?- spytały nagle siebie. Gruchnęły śmiechem i odparły, że tak. -Może pójdziecie na tą ostatnią, taka bezpieczna i wolna...-zasugerował nie pewnie Zorro. -Nie chciałbym by Dili coś się stało. -Masz rację.- pokiwał Killen głową, tak i Roger. -Ugh...nie.- odpowiedziały. -Narka! - pożegnały się puszczając się pędem. Moscow postanowiła wejść na środkową. Pobiegła lecz pod łapy wpadł jej Max, oboje się potoczyli wywracają parę piesków. Czarny Labrador wpadł na Lucy z którą styknęli się nosami. Suczka czule polizała go w uchu. -Och...mój kochany.- powiedziała suczka. Max zarumienił się. Moscow zaś toczyła się i wpadła w Rogera. Zorro z Killenem uciekli na boki. Natomiast Rogerowi łapy skamieniały. Zderzyli się. Moscow otworzyła oczy mając łapy na brzuchu Rogera, a gdy spojrzała mu w oczy. Serce zabiło szybciej, a w brzuszku tysiące motyli wzbiło się w powietrze. Kiedy czuła, że ta piękna chwila gdy on jest tak blisko niej trwa w błogą wieczność, rozkosz przerwał głos Zorro. -Nic Wam nie jest?- spytał czekoladowy Labrador. -Nie...-pokiwał głową Roger. Moscow speszona szybko zeskoczyła z pieska. -Przepraszam.- wyszeptała smutno. Zdziwiła się brakiem pewności w jej głosie. Odwróciła wzrok w drugą stronę. -Nic się nie stało.- zażartował Roger. Sunia uśmiechnęła się. -Muszę Ci jakoś wynagrodzić, że wpadłam na Ciebie.- przemówiła Kundelka. -Nie trzeba.- odpowiedział płowy Malinois, stając obok suczki, którą oblał rumieniec. Serce szalało jak ptak w klatce i ciężko było ukryć uczucie, zaczęła wylizywać futerko. -Trzeba...może pójdziemy razem na tą środkową zjeżdżalnię?- zasugerowała podnosząc głowę. Roger miał przechylony łebek i wtedy ich noski dotknęły siebie. Psiak patrzył się w cudne oczy suczki, która jeszcze bardziej speszona odskoczyła mówiąc: -Przepraszam, nie wiem co dzisiaj się ze mną dzieje! -Nic nie szkodzi, zdarzają sie takie dni.- pocieszył psiak.- Ok, chłopaki to zobaczymy się później idę z Moscow.- dodał. Oczy suczki miały maślany wyraz gdy to mówił. Ogon zaczął merdać gdy kończył mówić, kończąc że idzie z nią. -Pa! Miłej zabawy!- pomachali łapami Zorro i Killen. -A teraz idę na tą zjeżdżalnię gdzie Dili idzie!- zaczął Killen dumnie idąc do przodu.- Zobaczy w końcu, że jestem jej rycerzem na białym koniu! -PFF! Sory bracie, ale miałeś na myśli chyba mnie.- zaczął Zorro. -Nah ah! Mówiłem o sobie!- odpowiedział Malinois o turkusowych oczach. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Moscow. Blisko miejsca sky- divingu szczeniaczki postanowiły powchodzić na ściankę wspinaczkową. -Uważajcie!- zawołały Pandora i Honey. Maluszki skinęły głowami! Były bardzo podekscytowane faktem, że mogą się powspinać. Pierwszy wszedł Hopper. ' -Dalej bracie!- dopingowała Ally. -Tak! Dalej Hopper!- wspomagała jego siostrę radośnie BeautyBelle. '''Psiak z determinacją wspinał się. Przyszła kolej by weszła jego siostra. Była bardzo zachwycona. ' -Przegonię Cię!- zawołała z dużym entuzjazmem z dołu! Zaczęła szybko wchodzić. Rambo nie był zachwycony tym pomysłem. -Uważaj na siebie Ally...-powiedział bardzo zmartwiony. -Da radę, wyluzuj brat.- przekonywała Junio, dając bratu liźnięcie w głowę. '''Przyszła kolej Junio! Szczeknęła wesoło i zaczęła żwawo wskakiwać po ,,schodkach". Fuergo stał przerażony, wpatrywał się w górę tylko. Wtem młoda suczka lekko się potknęła. -JUNIO!- krzyknął przerażony na całe gardło mały Border Collie. Zaczął piszczeć i nerwowo chodzić. Suczka jednak nie poddała się, wchodziła dalej. Przyszła kolej na Rainstorma. Psiak pewnie zaczął wchodzić. Następna była kolej na Drover'a. Młody wilczek zwinnie wchodził na górę. Na samym wierzchołku ścianki dyndał dzwonek. Hopper zamaszystym ruchem wziął go w zęby i zadzwonił. Pilnujący mężczyzna zaczął opuszczać pieska po linie. Z dala obserwowali to Clif i Amy. Kiedy ich syn zdjął szelki, podbiegł do nich. -Jestem z Ciebie taka dumna!- pochwaliła Amy przytulając małego pieska. -Ja też.- odpowiedział Clif czochrając łapą grzywkę pieska. -Tato...-mruknął rozbawiony Hopper. Po czym rodzice psiaka pocałowali się i przytulili syna. Nagle znów rozdzwoniło się brzmienie dzwonka. To była Ally. Gdy postawiła łapy na dole, mało co nie wywróciła się o zdjęte szelki. -Brawo.- pochwalili ją rodzice przytulając. -Nie źle, jak na karzełka!- zaczął Hopper. Jednak Ally się nie przejęła, wręcz przeciwnie szczeknęła zadziornie i chwilę potem tarzała się po ziemi z bratem. Junio zadzwoniła i zbiegła. Czekali na nią jej rodzice, Viki trąciła ją pyskiem. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu. Koniec muzyki. '' '''Alays wraz z Alaską i Mattem poszli do sklepu z pamiątkami. Chwilę pochodzili aby wybrać to co chcieli stanęli w kolejce i zapłacili. Mieli wychodzić gdy wpadł na nich Seychello. ' -Hej!- zamerdał ogonem.- Co kupiliście?- dopytywał. -Fajne magnesy.- odpowiedzi udzielił Matt pokazując pieskowi zawartość siatki. Raptem poprzez komunikatory psiaków rozległ się głos Rydera. -PSI PATROL! ZBIÓRKA PRZY NAJWIĘKSZYM SKLEPIE Z PAMIĄTKAMI! -Ryder wzywa!- krzyknęły pieski. -Mam nadzieję, że nikomu nic się nie stało.- szepnęła do siebie Alays i pobiegła. Znaleźli się przed sklepem. Max wyprzedził pieski. Jednak przed nim stał odwrócony do tyłu Seychello. -UWAŻAJ KOCHANIE!- krzyknęła Lucy. -Hę?- zdziwił się czarny Labrador będąc nadal odwrócony pyszczkiem w stronę piesków. Wtem raptownie wpadł na Owczarka Pirenejskiego o Gładkiej Kufie. Z wielką siłą przetoczył mu się po plecach, powodując, iż tamten stracił równowagę wywracając się do tyłu. Obu zatkało dech. Przed szereg wybiegła Lucy. Zahamowała z impetem gdy znalazła się przy pieskach. -Wszystko ok skarbie?- spytała przekrzywiając głowę na bok. -Tak...Chyba...Wybacz Seychello...-jęknął poturbowany Max. Na pocieszenie suczka polizała pieska w ucho. -Nic się nie stało...-odparł dysząc wywrócony psiak. W końcu psiaki usiadły. Przed nimi stali Ryder, Katie i Angus. Mieli zaniepokojone miny zwłaszcza Chase, Everest z Alays. Ryder przemówił: -Pieski... Ekipa Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciele wstrzymali oddech. ' -Za 15 minut możemy pójść na...Rollercoaster! - dokończył brunet. Najbardziej zmartwione trzy psiaki odetchnęły głośno z ulgą. -AUUU!- zawyły wszystkie psiaki radośnie. -W którą stronę mamy się udać?- zapytała Alaska. -W tamtą ale pójdziemy z Wami.- udzieliła odpowiedzi Katie. Rozdział 9 '''Pieski były bardzo podekscytowane. Czekając Mja postanowiła chwilę wyjść ze ścisku, przecisnęła się pod drewnianym ogrodzeniem. Za nią poszedł Iwan. Musica odwróciła się i zawołała: ' -Hej! Gdzie idziecie? -O...chwilę wyjść z tego ścisku.- odpowiedzi udzieliła Akita. -AA, oki.- oparła suczka rasy Pies Karleski, pod nosem się uśmiechając. '''W tym czasie Angus zbierał chętne pieski na wycieczkę do lasu -Ale najważniejsze-kończył mężczyzna-uważajcie na niedźwiedzią dolinę! Roi się tam od niedźwiedzi. -Tak jest!-potwierdziły pieski. -To idziemy! Wśród piesków były Dilara, Patty, Roger, Killen i Zorro. Z uwagą przyglądali się każdemu drzewu. Było niesamowicie! W tedy bff postanowiły opuścić grupę i udać się na pagórek -Ciekawe gdzie jest ta niedźwiedzia powiedziała podekscytowana Dilara. -Też jestem tego ciekawa.-potwierdziła Łajka Wtedy zza krzaków wyszli adoratorzy suń. Pierwszy odezwał się Zorro -Ale chyba nie zamierzasz tam iść?-spyta poddenerwowany piesek. -Właśnie!-dopowiedział Killen. -Pff mogę robić co chce!-stanowczo powiedziała Dilara -Ale ja ci nie pozwalam!-zaczął Killen. Piesek powoli przysuwał się do suni. Ta powoli szła w stronę przepaści -Nie jesteś moim szefem by mi rozkazywać!-Malinois wyszczerzyła kły. -Ale ja się o Ciebie ma- -CO MARTWIĘ! Sama potrafię o siebie zadbać! Sytuacja stała się napięta. Łajka dostrzegła, że tylko dwa kroki dzieli jej przyjaciółkę od przepaści -Emm Dilara... -Nie teraz Patty. Muszę pokazać, że nie potrzebuje ochroniarza!! Killen nagle przybliżył się do suni a ta spadła! Poturlała się po zboczu i upadła. Kilka chwil leżała nieruchomo. Nagle otworzyła oczy i wstała -Ugh! To wszystko twoja wina!-Patty wyszczerzyła kły w stronę Killen'a, lecz za chwilę odwróciła się w stroną przyjaciółki-Nic cie nie jest? -Nie! Spróbuje wejść! Malinois zaczęła wdrapywać się do góry. Próbowała dosięgnąć jedną z gałęzi. Nagle rozległ się krzyk Killen'a -DILARA! NIEDŹWIEDŹ! Dilara odwróciła się powoli i zobaczyła przed sobą bestię. Zanim zdążyła na nią skoczyć niedźwiedź zaczął szarżować. -UCIEKAJ!-Patty o mało co nie zemdlała ze strachu. Dilara zaczęła uciekać. Nagle przybiegło trzy niedźwiedzie! Już prawie skoczyła do góry gdy dostała łapą i upadła. Nie mogła wstać a bestie były coraz bliżej. Patty miała tam skoczyć ale Roger ją trzymał. Pieski zamarły. Gdy największy z niedźwiedzi był już blisko łajka zakryła twarz łapami. Już miało dojść do tragedii gdy coś zaszeleściło w krzakach...i wyskoczył! Zielono-brązowy Husky doskoczył do kilka razy większego od siebie niedźwiedzia. Oplótł swoje ciało obok jego szyi i zadał cios w kark. Następnie skoczył na łeb drugiego i podrapał mu pysk. Trzeciego złapał za tylną nogę a potem dokończył na plecy i zaczął rozszarpywać pazurami skórę. Niedźwiedzie uciekły a piesek podszedł do suni -Hej...nic ci?-spytał i trącił ją noskiem. Sunia ocknęła się. -Nie już dobrze. -Uciekajmy zanim wrócą! Niestety już za chwilę pojawiły się nowe niedźwiedzie. Zaczęli uciekać. Dobiegli do skalnej półki. Niedźwiedzie dogoniły ich. Nagle Husky stanął pysk pysk z bestiami -ZWARIOWAŁEŚ?! Uciekaj!!!!!-krzyknęła Dilara i skoczyła na półkę. Patty podciągnęła ją łapą i przytuliła najmocniej jak tylko potrafiła Piesek został. Obserwatorzy zastanawiali się co zrobi. Nagle Husky skoczył na grzbiet najwyższego z nich i wybił się do góry gdzie złapał się z gałąź i wszedł na drzewo. Gdy z niego zszedł podszedł do piesków -Nic nikomu nie jest?-spytał -Nie a tobie?-odpowiedziała Dilara po czym dodała-dziękuję...eee -Eric-przedstawił się piesek-i nie ma za co. -To moja BFF, Patty.- przedstawiała Malinois. Łajka zamerdała przyjaźnie ogonem. - A to...-zaczęła i wywróciła oczyma.- Killen, Roger i Zorro. Killen to ten Malinois o błękitnych oczach, Roger to ten drugi Malinois a Zorro to ten Labrador.- mówiła. Gdy każdego z osobna przedstawiało czuli się tak błogo. -Chodź przedstawimy Ci resztę Psiego Patrolu i jego przyjaciół!- zasugerowała. Husky pokiwał głową. Killen z Zorro rzucali mu podejrzliwe spojrzenia. Postanowili zaznaczyć, ich zainteresowanie suczką. -Jest niesamowita! Uwierz mi! Kiedyś będzie moją dziewczyną...-rozmarzył się Killen. -Owszem, ale miałeś na myśli moją.- dorzucił Zorro. Dwa pieski zmierzyły się wzrokiem. -Emm...kto to?- przerwał zalążek kłótni Husky. Ogon wskazał na grupkę piesków z człowiekiem. -To właśnie Psi Patrol!- odparł Roger. -Przedstawimy Ci ich!- podeszli. Patty podbiegła do rozmawiających Angusa z Ryderem. -RYDER! ANGUS!- krzyknęła Łajka Jakucka. Dwaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią.-Musicie poznać pieska, który uratował Dilarę!- rzekła. Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte i machała ogonem. -Uratował?!- przeraził się Ryder. -No...tak, bo Killen z Zorro napierali na nią! I wpadła do niedźwiedziej doliny! -CO?- zdziwił się Angus, trochę pobladł. Gdy Juliet usłyszała jego ton głosu i widziała jak oparł dłonie na kolanach. Podbiegła do niego i pomogła mu ochłonąć. Uśmiechnął się i podrapał sunię po podbródku. Zza drzew wyszła czwórka piesków. Przed nimi śmiejąca Dilara. ' -Patty ledwo co nadążałam.- odparła. -Ryder! Oto Eric! Eric to Ryder!- przemówił Zorro wskazując ogonem na bruneta. -Miło mi.- skinął głową Husky. -A to Angus.- dodał Killen pokazując głową na człowieka. -Z Juliet.- dodał. Angus pomachał ręką, a suczka rasy Spaniel Francuski zamerdała ogonem. '''Wkrótce potem dostali telefon od Katie, że zaraz ich kolejka. Ruszyli przy okazji zgarniając pieski oraz zapoznając ich z nowym członkiem. Gdy dotarli na miejscu czekały szczeniaki z Pandorą i żoną Rydera. W końcu wszyscy już znali nowego psa. Weszli po metalowych schodkach. Podjechał rollercoaster. Każdy wsiadł do wagoników, było wszystko na ścisk! Mimo to każdy pojechał za pierwszym razem. Ruszyli najpierw powoli. Amber włączyła kamerkę przy głowie. ' -PFF! I każdy krzyczy z takiej wolnej jazdy?- zdziwiła się Rozalia. Annie kiwnęła głową. -Choć trochę tu wysoko...-mruknęła do siebie Cocker Spanielka. David liznął ją po uchu. '''W końcu dojechali na górę i nagle z zawrotną prędkością zjechali w dół. Kate wbiła z zaskoczenia łapy w fotel, ale już wkrótce cieszyła się z Dusk'iem wyprawą. Wymieniali ze sobą zadowolone spojrzenia. -AAAA!!- wrzeszczała Annie. Chyba jako jedyna krzyczała bo większość piesków wyła z radości. Zrobili pętlę. Podjechali do miejsca, z którego wyszli. -Co?- zdziwił się zawiedziony Drover i spuścił oczy w dół na jego łapy. -Chcecie jeszcze raz?- zapytał człowiek obsługujący kolejkę. -TAAK!- krzyknęli wszyscy, no może oprócz Annie, która mało co nie dostała palpitacji serca. Było jeszcze szybciej. Conre próbował poderwać z tyłu Avanti, ale dostał kosza oraz usłyszał ostrzegawcze warknięcie Marsy'ego. Gdy wyszli byli bardzo zadowoleni, lecz byli bardzo głodni zatem poszli do pobliskiej kafejki. Każdy upatrzył coś dla siebie. Mimo małych gabarytów budynku można naprawdę dużo znaleźć, po zimne napoje w różnych smakach, frytki aż po lody! ''' -Mogę sporządzić listę, a potem zapłacimy na raz.- zasugerował Eryk. Pandora zamerdała ogonem. Powęszyła górą i odparła: -Myślę, że wezmę lody jabłkowe -Ja slusha! Ja lody! Wezmę frytki! Biorę burgera!- rozbrzmiewały głosy piesków. Ryder to zapisywał. Lista była tak długa, że Katie musiała pożyczyć 20 karteczek odrywanych. Jednakże w końcu złożyli zamówienie, Gray opłacił. Wyszli na dwór gdzie zajęli miejsca. Było dość gorąco. Rex zaczął zagadywać do Juliet. -Twoje uszy są takie piękne!-przemawiał Owczarek Szwajcarski Biały. -Emmm...Dzięki?-odpowiedziała suczka, po czym odwróciła wzrok w inną stronę. Ujrzała Aftona siedzącego blisko niej, z lewej strony siedziała Caro. Suczka rasy Spaniel Francuski postanowiła przesiąść się bliżej nich. -Hej.- przywitała się. -O hej!-podskoczył radośnie Afton, a jego zamerdał. -Rex?-zadała pytanie stad ni zowąd Caro. Juliet zamrugała oczyma. -Tak, zaczyna jego głupie podrywy.-odparła po chwili. '''Leonberger skinęła głową, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Zaś Gerberian Shepsky poczuł się w towarzystwie suni dość niezręcznie. Terra przechyliła łebek na bok, by dokładnie przyjrzeć co się dzieje. Jednak zaraz potem ich zamówienie zostało wywołane na głos. -Zamówienie 233!- zawołała sprzedawczyni. -O! Dużo tych tac...-rzekła zdziwiona West patrząc na ladę w drewnianym budynku pomalowanym na ceglany kolor. -Mogę je wziąć, ale na raz normalnie byłoby to niemożliwe.-zaoferowała pomoc Deve. -Ja mogę pomóc!-zaoferował pomoc Xander. -Mogę pójść z Wami?-spytała Misty. -TAK!-ucieszył się czekoladowy Goldador o niebieskich oczach. Jade odskoczyła od stołu i ruszyła za pieskami. Wkrótce do nich doszła Hela oraz Roxo. Egle z pomocą Dubai'a pobiegli po napoje, po czym rozdali pieskom. Rex oblizał się kiedy do miski nalano mu Coli z szklanej butelki. Zaś Dilara i Patty wzięła niebieskiego Slusha. Ashira miała także colę jak i Bites. Z daleka przyszły psiaki z jedzeniem. -Mniam!-ucieszył się Marlet. -Umieram z głodu.-rozniósł się głos należący do Majli. -Proszę.-powiedziała Hela dając tacę dla szczeniaków. -Dzięki!-odkrzyknęły chóralnie. -Dzięki, mamo.-odwrócił się z uśmiechem Milk. -Nie ma za co.-odezwała się suczka i puściła oko do syna. Wkrótce wszyscy mieli swoje jedzenie na stole. Sheila spałaszowała ze smakiem swoje frytki. -Pyszota!-oblizała się, po czym wypiła wodę z miski. Schantal wypiła wodę, jednak zaraz zaczęła dyszeć. Z nieba dosłownie lał sie strugami żar. Cień nie dawał dużej ochłody. -Dziwna, temperatura. Zazwyczaj nie jest tu aż TAK gorąco.-rzekła Kiltt, po czym spojrzała w górę. -W tym roku, lato ma być bardzo gorące.-zauważyła Hera. -Mam nadzieję, że tylko nie będzie padać.-dopowiedział Michael.-Trochę atrakcji czeka!-dodał Shih-Tzu. -Starajmy cieszyć się chwilą!-odrzekł radośnie Obi.-Poza tym deszcz także jest fajny! Są kałuże!-wymieniał zalety deszczu mix. Labradora z Wilkiem. -Dopóki nie będzie wypadku.-zauważył Volvo. -Co ma się stać? Braciszku powinieneś częściej się uśmiechać.-kontynuował Obi. -Tja...tylko, że to robię...nie moja wina, że z nim się nie da!-rzekł pod nosem mix. Wilka z Labradorem, mający dwukolorowe oczy. Westchnął ciężko, po czym dalej zabrał sie do jedzenia. Brooklyn z czułością polizała szarego pieska po policzku. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Volvo Niektóre pieski mające Slushe i inne chłodne napoje zabrały je ze sobą. Mieli pójść właśnie do nietypowego budynku. Kiedy powoli go zaczęli zamykać. -To nie fair!-oburzyła się Lir. -Ech...może innym razem.-rzekła zawiedziony Wixy. Psiaki zauważyły, że powoli park pustoszeje. Seychello spojrzał na mapkę, następnie ją odwrócił. Godzina 16:00 powoli nadchodziła, co oznaczało zamknięcie. Pokazał to brunetowi. -Psiaki, musimy ruszać.-oznajmił. -CO!?-zasmuciła się Rose. -Niestety.-odparł chłopak, po czym ręką dał znak by ruszyli, a potem złączył ręce z Katie. -Ech...-westchnął Buddy. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Buddy'ego. Siedząc w pojeździe obmawiali plan na nadchodzący dzień. ' -Powinienem zabrać Was nad Loch Lomond.- oznajmił Angus. -Super pomysł!-zamerdała ogonem Juliet, a człowiek podrapał ją za uchem. -AUU!-zawyła radośnie Coral. Całą drogę powrotną słońce świeciło. Nie długo po tym jak ruszyli, zatrzymali się w hipermarkecie. Posłali do niego Flurr, West, Sarah, Meridę, Majlę, Lady oraz Vivienne. -Tu macie listę zakupów.-przemówił Marlet trzymając w pysku kartkę, podał ją Majli spojrzenia dwóch piesków styknęły się. -To idziemy?-zapytała West, ogon machał jej na wszystkie strony. '''Suczki kiwnęły głowami i pobiegły do sklepu. Jednak tuż poza wejściem sprawdziły co dokładnie mają kupić, podczas gdy Lady wzięła wózek sklepowy. Na liście roiło się od napoi i przekąsek. Tylko był jeden punkt, który mówił o ręcznikach. ' -Dobra ja mogę pójść po napoje.-zaoferowała się West. Suczki pokiwały głowami. Była Avatar pobiegła między alejkami. -Ja wezmę przekąski!-dodała Flurr. Suczki ochoczo spojrzały na czarno- białą sunię. Reszta ruszyła by pomagać. Sarah popychała wózek sklepowy. Zobaczyła ulubione chrupki Mickey'a. -Mój Mikiś się ucieszy!-powiedziała rozmarzona Chinook Dog. Wzięła chrupki, a do niej podeszła Flurr. -Idziesz? Wyglądasz jakbyś spotkała tu całą masę najlepszych kąsków.-zaśmiała się Avatar. Kremowo- biała suczka odskoczyła z zaskoczenia. Była troszkę speszona. -Sorki, po prostu zauważyłam, że są tu ulubione chrupki Mickey'a i pomyślałam o nim.-o- W jeziorze? .dopowiedziała. Jej dwukolorowe oczy zabłysły gdy wypowiadała się o rudym piesku. Flurr uśmiechnęła się. 'Uwagę Border Collie przykuło stoisko z lodami. Podeszła do niego i zauważyła ulubiony smak East'a. Odsunęła klapę i wzięła. Serce rozpływało się gdy na myśl przyszedł jej ukochany. ' -Co tam?-zapytała wesoło Lady. Ogonek chodził jej we wszystkie strony. -O! A właśnie wzięłam loda na East'a.-odpowiedziała West. -A Ty?-zapytała suczkę rasy Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. -Pomagałam dziewczynom, jednak chcę też coś wziąć dla mojego Vitta, dzieci i wnucząt.-przemówiła suczka. -To fajno! Jestem pewna, że coś znajdziesz gdyż jest masa smaków!-odpowiedziała dawna Avatar. Druga suczka ucieszyła się i szukała smaków. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Lady. 'Sunie zapłaciły i wyszły z materiałowymi siatkami ze sklepu. ' -Chodźcie!-zaszczekała wesoło Merida i pobiegła do przodu. Dobiegła jako pierwsza do Patrolowca, ogonem merdała i zachęcała suńki. -Chcesz się ścigać, tak!?-zażartowała West. -Chodź tu i zróbmy wyścig!-zachęciła suczka. -AUU!-zawyły sunie. Szaro- biała Mieszaniec wzięła siatkę i paroma susami doskoczyła do suczek. -Gotowi...-przemówiła przez zęby z powodu siatki Flurr. -Do biegu...-tak samo powiedziała Sarah. -START!-ochoczo szczeknęła Majla. 7 suczek biegło do przodu. Jednak wkrótce West zaczęła wychylać się do przodu. Z okna zauważyły do pieski. Z nosem w szybie siedział East. -DALEJ KOCHANIE!-dopingował dawną Avatar East. W końcu dobiegła. -AUU!- zawyła Seppala Siberian Sleddog. Suczki zostawiając siatki z tyłu Patrolowca weszły na kanapy. Chris czule nosem przywitał Vivienne. Marlet polizał Majlę. Vitto pocałował Lady. Mickey ścisnął z całych sił Sarę. Rozdział 10 'Pieski wybiegły przed blok Angusa. Juliet wydurniała się z Aine. Przez przypadek obie suczki wpadły na Aftona oraz Adaira. ' -Ups...sory.-przeprosiły kiedy to Juliet leżała na Aftonie, a Aine była wtulona w futro Adaira. -Nie no spoko.- uspokoiły dwa psiaki. W końcu psiaki wsiadły do Patrolowca i ruszyli nad Loch Lomond. Po drodze podziwiali zapierające dech w piersiach górskie widoki. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Psiego Patrolu 'Psiaki z daleka ujrzały szeroki niewysoki budynek. Trawa była soczyście zielona, a na niej roiło się od żółtych mleczy. Trochę dalej z parkingu oprócz tego widać było obok trawy wąski chodnik. Od jego prawej strony rozciągało się drewniane, nie wysokie molo. Z lewej strony rozciągała się wąska alejka drzew. Woda była szaro- niebieska. Z tyłu na tle błękitnego nieba, na którym wisiały białe chmurki rozciągały się pokryte lasem góry. ' -Wooow!-szepnęły zachwycone pieski. Ruby stanęła na miękkiej trawie wciągając w płuca powietrze. Do niej podbiegł Smolder. Polizał suczkę po uchu. Zaś Finbar wybiegł w tym samym momencie co Hermiona. Oczami wodził za nią. Tanya z Krosem rozglądali się na wszystkie strony, zachwyceni. Zaś Jack tulił Sherdę, A Fuergo siedział na jego plecach. Oberon, szczeknął radośnie: -Pieski chodźcie! '''Psiaki wybiegła jak wielka puchata fala z wozu. Lavia polizała Carlie'go po uchu. Ruffy położył głowę na Dellici. Obserwując jak ich syn Paw, bawi się z szczeniaczkami. Corrlie biegł z tyłu. -Pieski! Proszę wszystkie pieski by ustawiły się do zdjęcia!-zawołał Beagle. Gdy tylko psiaki to usłyszały, zebrały się. Psiak wyostrzył, po czym włączył samowyzwalacz na 5 sekund. Szybko pobiegł. Wkrótce po upływie tych 5 sekund, psiakom aparat wykonał zdjęcie. Potem rozłożyli koce. Gray z Victorią i ich szczeniętami rozłożyli się blisko wody. Patty z Dilarą miały koc blisko molo, z torb wyciągnęły gogle do pływania. Do nich podeszły Ashira, Shiraz, Werix, Caro, Buessa, Lenny, Delgado i Majlo. -Będziecie pływać?-zapytał Majlo. Łajka Jakucka kiwnęła głową. -Możemy z Wami?-zapytała ochoczo Buessa. -Pewnie!-odparły dwie sunie. 8 psów pobiegło do swych torb, po gogle. Jednakże biegnąc zderzyli się z Volvo i Brooklyn. ' -Auć! -Gdzie tak pędzicie?-zażartował Volvo. Szaro- biała Gerberian Shepsky stojąca obok niego zachichotała. -Idziemy popływać!-odpowiedziała energicznie Caro. -W jeziorze?-zdziwiła się najstarsza córka Chase'a i Everest. Trochę zszokowała się tą wiadomością. -Noo...tak.-odpowiedziała Shiraz. Przekręciła jej łebek na bok. -Dobra, pójdę po Zumę, Shirę oraz Bite.-oznajmiła szaro- biała suczka o turkusowych oczach. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Brooklyn. '''Psiaki pluskały się w jeziorze. Zaś na molo siedzieli Bite, Zuma, Shira z Brooklyn. Sage oraz Aurora zeskakiwała na bombę do wody. Amber nagrywała wszystko swoją nową kamerką, która była wodoodporna. ' -Ha ha! Mam Cię!-zaszczekała wesolutko Rainbow, dotykając czubka noska Rainstorma. -O Ty! Zaraz Cię złapię!-zaśmiał się psiaczek. Płynąc do siostry wpadł na Riverdale'a. -Ugh! Uważaj! 'Gdy Mishka z Kingiem usłyszeli zalążek kłótni paroma susami w wodzie byli przy dzieciach. Rzucili im znaczące spojrzenia. Dwaj bracie przeprosili się. Po pewnym czasie wygłupów Mufin z jej rodzeństwem wyszli na brzeg do rodziców. ' -Łapki mnie bolą!-jęknęła Mufin. Maxis podpłynął do suczki i pomógł jej.-Dzięki!-zarumieniła się i liznęła pieska. Miley wybiegła na molo i otrzepała futerko. Zostawiając więcej kropel na futrze Scotta. Po pewnym czasie szczenięta położyły się na kocach rodziców i smacznie zasnęły. 'Victoria leżała na kocu obok jej męża. Żółto-ciemno-biała Syberian Husky pocałowała pieska. Potem wpatrywała się w wodę. Z niedaleka dobiegały ją odgłosy szalejących piesków z ekipy. Kasha postanowiła wyszaleć się z Altronem w wodzie. Do nich dołączyła Faith, Ernest i Balto. Dołączyła do nich Snowy, która nie chcąco wpadło na Ernesta. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Snowy 'Niestety musieli jechać. A następnego dnia przy śniadaniu dowiedzieli się że muszą wracać. Dlatego Angus postanowił ich zabrać do Oban, Mull a pod koniec do Edynburga. Gdy dojechali morskie powietrze wypełniło ich noski. ' -Ale ładnie pachnie!- ucieszyła się Chaaya. Chiron stanęła obok niej i zapytała się bruneta: -Ryder gdzie najpierw? -Na Mull!- odparł.- Mamy już kupione bilety ale musimy szybko zdążyć na prom!-oznajmił szybko. Psiaki szczeknęły i ruszyły za nim. Mieli szczęście sprawdzano bilety i mogli wchodzić na pokład. Rejs miał potrwać godzinę. Wchodząc na pokład czuć było podekscytowanie. 'Po pewnym czasie od wejścia usłyszały znał oznajmiający, że ruszają. Wyjrzały przez barierki. Powoli oddalali się od brzegu, a na horyzoncie majaczyła wyspa. Gdy podpłynęli blisko niej psiaki za pomocą lornetki ledwo dostrzegły odciśnięte paprocie w skale. ' -Woow!- zachwyciła się Careya, obserwując przez lornetkę. 'Gdy wrócili do portu w brzuszkach nieźle im burczało. ' -Zapraszam Was na rybę z frytkami!- oznajmił Angus. Lir oblizała się po pysku. -Mniam! Zobaczycie pieski jedzenie przepyszne!-dopowiedziała American Alsatian. 'Poszli do restauracji nie daleko portu jednak trzeba było trochę przejść. Gdy dotarli w środku zobaczyli menu i ustalili co chcą. Ryder złożył zamówienia i zapłacił. Trochę czekali na dania. ' -Głodna jestem.- westchnęła ciężko Crus. -Powinno zaraz być.-starał się pocieszyć Uno. 'Obi nucił piosenkę pod nosem. Jula pokręciłam radośnie oczyma. W końcu doczekali się wzięli posiłek i wyszli kierując się do Patrolowca. ' -Szkoda, że musimy jechać.-westchnęła Talir. Zatopiona w swoich myślach wpadła na Balta, Tetradi, Angel i Willa! -Ups! Sorki!-przeprosiła. -Nie szkodzi!-odezwali się. -Uwaga mewy!-krzyknęła Angel i pochyliła się nad pudełkiem w ten sposób je ochraniając. -Wrr!-warknęła Tetradi. 'Doszli do Patrolowca gdzie na spokojnie zjedli. Po posiłkach oblizali się i byli gotowi dalej ruszać. ' -Pyszotka! Nic dziwnego że Angus tutaj nas zabrał!- pochwaliła Frozen. Ogon położyła na przednich łapach. -Jej! Nie mogę się doczekać zobaczyć Edynburg!-ucieszyła się Nasia, Dolo trącił ją czule łebkiem. -To będzie super!-dodał. 'Ruszyli a gdy dojechali. Mieli pyszczki otwarte ze zdumienia pięknem miasta. Co chwila słychać aparat Corrlie’ego, nagrywającą Amber. Najpierw poszli nad Calton Hill, gdzie górowała budowla. ' -Ale imponująca!-pochwaliła Mesa. -Musimy sobie zrobić zdjęcie tam!-dopowiedziała podekscytowana Ame. 'Tak też zrobili. Nie zważali na rażące słońce, byli po prostu szczęśliwi oraz podziwiali. Następnym kierunkiem miała być Królewska Mila. Przy okazji na przemian Kiltt i Seychello mówili ciekawostki. Germae dreptał obok suczki wpatrzony w nią. Noemi podziwiała z siostrą i Iwanem widoki. Kiedy weszli do muzeum Nuttie zaczęła także opowiadać. W końcu wrócili do Fortu wieczorną porą. ' -Pieski...musimy się pakować, wyjeżdżamy.-oznajmił przygnębiony Ryder. -Już?!-zdziwiła się Noemi. -Tak, jednak mam coś do ogłoszenia i zaoferowania.-przemówił chłopak. -Co to takiego?-ucieszyła się Terra. -Eric czy chcesz dołączyć do Psiego Patrolu?-zapytał Ryder. -Tak! Tak!-ucieszył się psiak. -Zatem będziesz wojskowym w naszej ekipie!-rzekł i przypiął mu do obroży odznakę. -Aine, Adair jedziecie z nami?-spytał. Dwa pieski spojrzały się na siebie, by dowiedzieć się decyzji każdego z osobna. -Tak!-rzekł Adair. Aine polowała głową. -Witajcie w drużynie!-przywitała ich Milena. -Pokażemy Wam bazę po powrocie!-oznajmiła Elise. -Świetny pomysł.-powiedział Riago patrząc na suczkę. -A co z Juliet?-zapytał Thiago wlepiając wzrok w Rydera. -Juliet zostanie z Angusem.-opowiedział pieskowi chłopak. Power zamrugał. -To prawda?-spytał. Spaniel Francuski minęła głową. Wiadomość znacznie zasmuciła Aine. 'Psiaki ruszyły do pokoi i zaczęły się pakować. Około godziny dwudziestej-drugiej byli gotowi by jechać. Juliet podeszła do Aine i się przytuliły. ' -Będę dzwonić codziennie!-obiecała Spanielka. Pokrzepiona Kunming Dog kiwnęła głową. -Miło było Was poznać!-rzekł Ridley kierując wzrok na Angusa i jego suczkę, którą drapał za uchem. -Będziemy miło go wspominać.dodał. Uśmiechnęli się. 'Pieski ostatni raz podczas pobytu podeszły do okna w salonie. Chmury były różowawo- granatowe. W dole na jezdni przed blokiem czekał Patrolowiec, w tej właśnie sentymentalnej chwili cisze przerwał klakson wozu. Ryder dał znać by szli. ' -Jeszcze raz dzięki!-podziękowała na odchodne Sheila. -Jeden z lepszych wyjazdów.-dodali smutni Linda, Nuttie i Cody. Angus z Juliet odprowadzili ich do przedsionka. Łzy stawały w oczach. Gdy przekręcali zamek w drzwiach każdy patrzył tylko w dół, wspominając przyjemne i te straszne chwile. -Aine...-zaczął Hierran Wolfdog. Sunia ocknięta za smutku popatrzyła się ma niego.-Ja Ciebie kocham...będziesz moją dziewczyną?-zapytał l. Pysio suni pojaśniał. -Tak!-wykrzyczała wyrywając inne pieski z zamyśleni. Pocałowali się. Jako pierwsza być zawtv w gratulacjach zawyła Juliet. Po niej calutki przedsionek i przedpokój piesków. W końcu wyszli na klatkę schodową. Domownik w jego suczką zamknęli drzwi i odprowadzili ich aż na dwór. 'Powietrze było świeże, nocne, a jednak wypełnione smutkiem. Świerszcze grały. Eco wystawił swą maszynę i wrzucali bagaże. Do środka. ' -Miłej nocy!-odparła Winter. -Jakby co dzwońcie!-dodał Nicolas. -Zawsze do usług.-dopowiedziała poczciwie Ace. -Ruf!- szczeknęła Kiki tarzających się ze Spring. Zanim weszli Niara coś oznajmiła! -Psiaki, jak wiecie przed wyjazdem ja i Arrby pobraliśmy się...-zaczęła i zawiesiła głos na chwilkę. Przez pyszczek przebiegł jej rumieniec.-Spodziewamy się szczeniąt! -Gratulacię!-pogratulowali chórem. -Tak! Więcej łap do zabawy!-ucieszyli się Tyre z Maylo. Ash zachichotał. Sassie mało co ze zmęczenia nie spadła z górki. Młody piesek chwycił za obroże. -Dzięki—odpowiedziała mix. Aidi z Dalmatyńczykiem. -Nie ma sprawy!-odpowiedział Ash. '''Nex, Scraps i Althon pomogli rodzicom. Wkrótce Patrolowiec był wypełniony ekipą Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciółmi. Rozsunęli okna w dół. Silnik zawarczał i ruszyli. Angus i Juliet machali. Spaniel Francuski, wskoczyła mu na kolana i krzyknęła: -Spokojnej i pomyślnej drogi! -Dzięki!-odparły pieski i tym razem blok został z tyłu... 'Koniec ' Galeria Pups go to Scotland tittle card.PNG|''Okładka'' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Rosa Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Alex Kategoria:Oliana Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Egle Kategoria:Aldona Kategoria:Kazimierz Kategoria:Elżbieta Kategoria:Niara Kategoria:Arrby Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Zorro Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Kieł Kategoria:Ares Kategoria:Delilah Kategoria:Drake Kategoria:Natalie Kategoria:Via Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Suzanne Kategoria:Philip Kategoria:Tristan Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:West Kategoria:East Kategoria:Kiltt Kategoria:Germae Kategoria:Russie Kategoria:Polanie Kategoria:Wixy Kategoria:Englee Kategoria:Brittie Kategoria:Francie Kategoria:Angus Kategoria:Adelaide Kategoria:Inez Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Ksander Kategoria:Diego Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Sarah Kategoria:Kay Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Danger Kategoria:Arison Kategoria:Killer Kategoria:Thunder Kategoria:Smav Kategoria:Viki Kategoria:Harry Kategoria:Rozalia Kategoria:Megan Kategoria:Andrew Kategoria:Hela Kategoria:Roxo Kategoria:Power Kategoria:Janny Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Sabra Kategoria:Johnboy Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Juka Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Jessie Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:BeautyBelle Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Minimus Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Bites Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Vitto Kategoria:Dellicia Kategoria:Ruffy Kategoria:Rossita Kategoria:Stefan Kategoria:Esmeralda Kategoria:Canon Kategoria:Runne Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:David Kategoria:Kate Kategoria:Dusk Kategoria:Nytrae Kategoria:Phoenix Kategoria:Nika Kategoria:Łajka Kategoria:Stuart Kategoria:Kara Kategoria:Bumblebee Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Vega Kategoria:Astro Kategoria:Kathriene Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Katie Kategoria:Cloe Kategoria:Vojtek Kategoria:Fritz Kategoria:Jax Kategoria:Xander Kategoria:Yeti Kategoria:Kora Kategoria:Koda Kategoria:Twister Kategoria:Matt Kategoria:Alaska Kategoria:Katan Kategoria:Bolt Kategoria:Dodo Kategoria:Saitina Kategoria:Samax Kategoria:Miley Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Axe Kategoria:Nora Kategoria:Ice Kategoria:Vivienne Kategoria:Chris Kategoria:Velari Kategoria:Missiouri Kategoria:Vestern Kategoria:Szasta Kategoria:Holly Kategoria:Whistle Kategoria:Sylvia Kategoria:Fuksia Kategoria:Nicolas Kategoria:Strawberry Kategoria:Michael Kategoria:Hera Kategoria:Careya Kategoria:Brown Kategoria:Ace Kategoria:Rambo Kategoria:Ally Kategoria:Hopper Kategoria:Eeva Kategoria:King Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:Flesh Kategoria:Rita Kategoria:Musica Kategoria:Lava Kategoria:Icko Kategoria:Izumi Kategoria:Fuergo Kategoria:Sherda Kategoria:Tofik Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Junio Kategoria:Casandra Kategoria:Linda Kategoria:Gosia Kategoria:Cezar Kategoria:Snowstorm Kategoria:Solo Kategoria:Athena Kategoria:Adair Kategoria:Aine Kategoria:Avery Kategoria:Storm Kategoria:Ariana Kategoria:Sweetie Kategoria:Lenny Kategoria:Buessa Kategoria:Merida Kategoria:Tomisa Kategoria:Cleo Kategoria:Sassie Kategoria:Killen Kategoria:Beeck Kategoria:Slend Kategoria:Milena Kategoria:Chiron Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Slavia Kategoria:Chiro Kategoria:Barnim Kategoria:Kigches Kategoria:Samira Kategoria:Rainstorm Kategoria:Rainbow Kategoria:Riverdale Kategoria:Kiki Kategoria:Conre Kategoria:Tyre Kategoria:Adelaice Kategoria:Milo Kategoria:Ash Kategoria:Spring Kategoria:Summer Kategoria:Jackie Kategoria:Nadia Kategoria:Mja Kategoria:Noemi Kategoria:Nina Kategoria:Kunegunda Kategoria:Lynx Kategoria:Deve Kategoria:Smokey Kategoria:Kaliana Kategoria:Kendra Kategoria:Angela Kategoria:Ridley Kategoria:Mickey Kategoria:Rumber Kategoria:Marco Kategoria:Milk Kategoria:Nez Kategoria:Scraps Kategoria:Althon Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinek 20 Kategoria:Odcinki 20 Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Altron Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Lir Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Night Kategoria:Alays Kategoria:Tunturi Kategoria:Roger Kategoria:Carlie Kategoria:Honey Kategoria:Justin Kategoria:Pandora Kategoria:Eryk Kategoria:Eric Kategoria:Marlet Kategoria:Majla Kategoria:Majlo Kategoria:Caro Kategoria:Faith Kategoria:Balto Kategoria:Ernest Kategoria:Bite Kategoria:Nick Kategoria:Winter Kategoria:Nex Kategoria:Maylo Kategoria:Ruby Kategoria:Smolder Kategoria:Jack Kategoria:Kroes Kategoria:Tanya Kategoria:Oberon Kategoria:Cody Kategoria:Nuttie Kategoria:Sheila Kategoria:Thiago Kategoria:Charles Kategoria:Elise Kategoria:Riago Kategoria:Terra Kategoria:Iwan Kategoria:Dolo Kategoria:Nasia Kategoria:Ame Kategoria:Mesa Kategoria:Frozen Kategoria:Crus Kategoria:Uno Kategoria:Talir Kategoria:Angel Kategoria:Will Kategoria:Chaaya Kategoria:Juliet